Red Heels, Black Skates
by alqui
Summary: Viktor wondered if he was dead. Looked around. He was still in the hall, so he supposed he wasn't dead. Unless he decided to haunt this hotel, which makes no sense because he would rather haunt a rink. At least he would get to watch people skating. Looked in front of him. Blinked. Nope, the angel was still there. OR Model AU where Yuuri is a model ( Victor is a skater )
1. chapter 1

"Aaaand done! You did great as always Yuuri!"

Yuuri sighed with relief and relaxed from the pose. Modeling came easier to him now after all these years, but itwastiring to hold different poses. At least this shoot called for his eros nature rather than his agape one, so his lips were safe from the ache of smiling too much.

He did not get the deal of the popularity of his two styles, but Phichit assured it worked, and it resulted in more job offers, so who was he to complain? Sometimes brands asked for a suave and sexy look, which many needed a cute and sweet appearance, and Yuuri happened to have both.

Or so Phichit and his manager said. Yuuri was not confident on his skills, but he has learnt to not let the thoughts get to him. They were mostly the product of his anxiety, he had found after years of experience.

"Ah, thanks." He gladly accepted the bottle of water that was offered to him by a fellow model. He smiled at her as he moved to sit beside her, relieved that he would not be needed for another hour at least.

The model smiled back and introduced herself. He chatted with her for a few minutes before she was joined by her friend, James if he remembered correctly. He greeted him and the three of them eased into quiet talking and laughter. Although he did not have very strong relationships with his coworkers, he did enjoy a simple friendship with them, and that was enough for him.

Before he knew it, the photographer called for him. He waved at them and excused himself.

\--

"Oh my god," Cheryl breathed out after Yuuri walked away.

"I know right." James was clutching on the armrest, in a state similar to Cheryl. "I can't believe I have been blessed by his presence."

"I thought he was a smooth hot mess but then he is an adorable cinnamon roll? He gets goddamn dimples when he smiles how is this man even real?"

James snapped out of his daze to look at Cheryl. "How did you not know? You must have seen him in advertisements and on magazine covers? The agape ones?"

She just gave him an unimpressed look and said, "Yeah, but I didn't think it was his real personality. I mean, how could a guy that cute pull the smoldering look he's famous for?"

James smirked. "Well sweetie, allow me tell you about our lord and saviour Yuuri Katsuki…"

\--

"I am home!"

Yuuri trudged to the sofa and collapsed on it. Today's shoot was more exhausting than usual, what with his partner twisting his ankle. They had to retake those few shots many times. He hoped it would be healed soon, the poor man looked to be in a lot of pain.

Yuuri's eyes moved towards the kitchen. He decided to just order something tonight, he was too tired to cook. He hoped Celestino won't mind. It's not like one meal would ruin Phichit's physique, he worked hard at keeping himself fit.

( He also hoped his own manager won't mind. Slow metabolism was a curse when you are in a field like fashion. )

Maybe they would order from the new Chinese restaurant that has opened nearby….

\--

"I am home!" Phichit had taken to Yuuri's Japanese customs. There was something nice about someone welcoming you. He dropped his bag near the coat rack and moved further into the house. All he wanted to do was to take a hot shower and eat Yuuri's amazing food.

Huh? Phichit didn't notice it at first, but there were a few things wrong.

One, there was no 'welcome home' shouted back.

Two, he could not smell the event of sweet, divine food ready to release him from cruel grasp of hunger.

Maybe there was some delay in Yuuri's work today. It would not be the first time it had happened. Phichit sighed in disapproval. Yuuri is already horrible at taking care of himself, and then life goes and piles a shit ton of work on him.

Oh! There he was! Phichit's heart melted at the sight. It was as cute as his hamsters! He must upload this on Instagram!

There, right in front of him, was Yuuri curled up on the sofa, hugging a poodle plushie ( his favourite one, that is always lying on the sofa along with Phichit's hamster plushie ) to his chest. Ahh, and was that a Viktor chibi plush near his feet?

Granted, it was not the first time he has seen Yuuri asleep ( they were roommates and had even shared a bed at times for heaven's sake ) but every Yuuri action must be shared on SNS. The world needs it's dose of adorableness, and Yuuri's fans are dying because of a certain someone's rarely used accounts.

And there! Posted! Now time to wake Yuuri. Where did he keep the air horn again?

\--

[ _picture of Yuuri sleeping peacefully, hugging a plushie_ ]

Our neighborhood #sleepingbeauty, @Katsuki_Yuuri!

 **Katsufan**

He's too beautiful my eyes

 **gurlgotswag**

So cute!!!!! Thanks for doing god's work @PhichitChu

 **Fandomtrash17**

u don't understand i would give anything to be that stuffed toy aksldhsjs

 **HelenaW**

GUYS ARE WE GOING TO IGNORE THE OTHER PLUSHIE WHO IS THAT AND WHY DOES OUR BABY HAVE ONE

 **XwinteriscomingX**

@HelenaW omg I didn't even notice that #whoisthat ( also do you mean our daddy ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )

 **theunicornwholived**

mio dio è agazzo più bello che abbia mai visto

 **YumeAme**

HE'S ADORABLE OH GOD I FUCKING LOVE HIS SLEEPY PICS LEMME TELL Y'ALL @PhichitChu BLESS YOU

ALSO #WHOISTHAT

 **Erina_Quero**

He's?? So?? Beautiful????? I can't even

And I dunno but that stuffed toy guy seems familiar maybe he's a fictional character and he's a fan??

 **minamikenjirou**

勇利-君!! めっちゃ可愛い！あれは ヴィクトル ニキフォロフ フィギュアスケーターです！

 **Henrythe7th**

Fucking hell I am gay for this guy oh and #whoisthat

 **PhichitChu**

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡) Keep guessing peeps

 **DUMBLEDORA**

@PhichitChu PLEASE WEE NEED TO KNW OUR CROPS ARE DYINFG

 **Shelly_K_N**

Guys guys guys.

@minamikenjirou said that - "He is Viktor Nikiforov, a figure skater!"

So there you are. ( tmw your Japanese is actually useful for something other than manga scanlation #bless )

 _Load 215 more comments_

\--

"Oh man, Yuuri you have to hear about what happened at class today!"

Hmm, the chicken in this dish is quite good.

"So there's this guy in my class called Ben, and he and professor Andrews are always arguing about something or the other."

Too bad that the food was very high in calories, it was actually very nice in taste.

"They're always waiting for the other to mess up on something! And today professor saw the chance and took it, it was gold."

Maybe he could tweak the recipe a bit and try to make it himself?

"Ben was rushi- Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed when he saw that Yuuri was not paying any attention. "Come oooon! It was just a harmless prank, stop ignoring me."

Yuuri snorted. That harmless prank took off 10 years of his life. He turned to Phichit to say that to receive the 'supreme puppy dog eyes'. The boy was evenpouting. "Forgive me Yuuri?"

Yuuri had already forgiven Phichit long ago, but he decided to stretch it out for a little bit more. After all, he rarely got to mess with Phichit.

"Nope."

"Yuuri! I know! I would give you a hamster plushie!"

"Don't want it."

"I would give you my share of the food!"

"Why do you even think I would want it?"

"I would clean my room!"

"You should be doing that anyway."

"I would show you the woooooorld!"

Yuuri could not take it anymore. He burst out laughing. "Did you just make a Disney reference?", he wheezed out between giggles.

Phichit laughed along with him. "It worked, didn't it?" After a few minutes when both of them had sobered up, Phichit stared at Yuuri, hesitance written on his face.

Yuuri looked at him with some concern. "Phichit? Are you alright?"

Phichit sheepishly assured him that he was fine. "Ah Yuuri, can I ask you something?" Without waiting for an answer or for Yuuri's anxiety to get to work, he forged on. "Would you- would you come watch me at the Grand Prix finals? I know you are more busy than usual what with the new winter collection coming out but it would make me really happy if you could come-"

Yuuri could not help but smile. He had not expected Phichit to ask him that. "Of course Phichit!" He interrupted. "How could I miss it? It's your first time at the finals!"

Phichit gave a small sigh of relief and smiled back.

Yuuri's eyes twinkled. "Although I can't promise to come to every time you get to get to the finals."

The corner of Phichit's mouth lifted up further. "I understand completely Yuuri. I guess you have to be content with seeing the gold medals when I return."

They paused for a moment, and then both started laughing.

\--

The shoot that day ended early, so Yuuri decided to pay a visit to Phichit at the rink. He was sure that his best friend was working hard, going through his programmes, trying to perfect them for the finals.

Yuuri chuckled as he remembered Phichit's choices for the music. Trust him to choose something from the King And The Skater. He was glad that Phichit finally got to realize one of his dreams, and that was performing something from his favourite movie.

The movie was a fond memory for both of them, it was the one that has dispelled the awkwardness of the first few days they became roommates. Phichit's energy and excitement was infectious, and Yuuri had soon forget all his shyness and has laughed and cried with amazement right along with him.

Ah, he had already reached the rink. He stepped through the automatic doors and found himself looking right at Celestino'sextremely closeface.

He backed away hurriedly. It seemed that Celestino was going out.

The coach beamed at him! "Yuuri! I haven't seen you in so long! Drop by the rink more often, yes? We like seeing you here", he turned to glance at Phichit, "And a certain someone tends to work harder as well."

"That's mean Ciao Ciao!" Phichit yelled from the ice, mouth curved upwards.

Yuuri smiled back uncertainly. "Uh, yes. I would try." He was sure that Celestino was saying that just to be polite. After all, won't he distract Phichit rather than helping?

He excused himself and walked towards Phichit. He held up the two coffee cups in his hand. "I bought you coffee!"

"Thanks Yuuri, you amazing bean! White chocolate mocha-"

"Frappuccino with java chips and a pump of peppermint syrup? Yes Phichit, I know your order." Yuuri said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. One would think they haven't known each other for years.

Phichit gladly accepted the cup from Yuuri's hands and sat down with him on the bench. They swapped stories about their day for a while ( or gossip, as Phichit preferred to call it ) until their talk eventually turned to the GPF that was looming on the horizons.

Phichit's eyes lighted up as he said how excited he was that Yuuri was coming to see him at the GPF.

"Ah Phicht, about that…" Yuuri trailed off hesitantly. "Sorry! I can't make it for your short programme, but I would be there for the free skate!"

Phichit pouted. "Yuuri! You scared me! I thought you weren't coming at all! It's fine if you come for just the free skate and the gala!"

The two shared a smile. Yuuri was glad that Phichit understood th- hold on.

"GALA!?"

Phichit grinned and nodded. "You have to stay for the gala Yuuri! It will be awesome! And you would get to meet Viktor Nikiforov! And charm him with your wonderful looks and personality and then get married with 3 kids and you have to make me your best man!"

"What!? I will pretend I did not hear the rest, but Phichit! I can't attend the gala! What would I even do ther-"

"Dance and seduce Nikiforov, what else?"

"I don't even belong there I am just your frie-"

"That excuse won't work, you know many kinds of people are invited and you are a top level model."

"You know my anxiety it's a horrible i-"

"Don't worry Yuuri, I would there with you the whole time! So what do you say?"

Yuuri sighed. There was no stopping Phichit when he got like this. Weeeell, the gala doesn't soundthatbad. And he felt guilty for missing the short programme, so that would help ease it a bit.

"Fine, I'll go." Phichit grinned at that. "And stop interrupting me!" Yuuri tacked on.

Phichit gave him an utterly non repentant look and said how it was better to shut down Yuuri's irrational excuses before he got started. Yuuri could not argue against that.

Celestino returned at that time and told Phichit to start warm ups again, since his break was over. Yuuri smiled warmly and cheered at Phichit. He hoped that his best friend would get a good position at the GPF, he deserved it.

His thoughts turned to his long time idol, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri preferred dancing rather than figure skating, but he had always admired Viktor, with his endless grace and beautiful jumps.

He was sure that he too, was working extremely hard for the finals.

\--

"Vitya! Take this seriously!"

"I am, Yakov! But Yura needs to lighten up, so I am ensuring that he doesn't work too hard!"

"STOP BOTHERING ME YOU OLD GEEZER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own YOI

AN : Y'all can find art on .com, follows would be appreciated

* * *

Yuuri looked out of the window to see landscapes covered with snow in every direction. They were getting close to Sochi. He couldn't wait to see Phichit, who had performed wonderfully on his short programme earning him the fifth rank ( above the Italian skater whose name escaped Yuuri ).

As always, Viktor was first by a wide margin. The man had skated to a lovely, melancholy melody which gave a very sorrowful feeling. His technical elements were perfect, and he looked stunning on the ice, dressed in pure white and black. It was definitely an amazing programme.

Yet, Yuuri could feel something missing. The emotions felt hollow somehow. He could admit that most of Viktor's skated lacked strong emotion, but they were enough to convey the story Viktor was trying to tell through his motions.

But this one, this one felt even more vacant, with only the bare minimum of emotions. He wondered what had happened. Maybe he could check out the skating forums, it has been a while since he has visited them because of his large workload.

He sighed. Maybe Phichit was onto something. He really needed to have more time for himself.

Ah! Speaking of Phichit, he had told Yuuri that he would be meeting him at the airport ( not listening to Yuuri's protests at all ). He huffed. Phichit needed to make time to relax too, after all, he had his free skate tomorrow. Picking him up at the airport was wholly unnecessary, in Yuuri's opinion.

* * *

 **Phichit**

Landed yet?

I guess not

Why is your flight late ;w;

!

Landed!

 ** _I see you_**

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Phichit grinned as he saw his best friend make his way over towards him. Yuuri was finally here! He was eagerly waiting for him to arrive since the time he himself landed in Sochi. His first time at the finals was incomplete without his best bro there to cheer on him.

"Phichit!" Yuuri waved at him. He reached him and Phichit hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad you are finally here!" Phichit said when they pulled apart.

Yuuri laughed a little at that. "Phichit, people will think you have not seen me for years instead of three days."

"I am just really really excited to have you here at my very first finals! Now my soul feels complete and my life has meaning again my crops are flourishing and my skin is clear not that it was ever unclear of course-"

"Whoa, calm down there, you meme master."

Both of them piled into a cab and Phichit told the driver the address. He turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri! The hotel is magnificent! It has these traditional Russian carving things on the wall too! You would love them!"

Yuuri smiled indulgently. It was nice to listen to Phichit talk, the boy had a way of making the surroundings energized and more exciting. The Chulanont effect, he mentally called it.

"We have different rooms unfortunately….but at least were in the same hall! And guess what?"

"What?"

Phichit pouted. "Yuuri! I asked you to guess! Nevermind, can't be helped. So the surprise is…that Viktor Nikiforov is in the same hallway as us too! How great is that?"

Yuuri didn't understand. What did Viktor being nearby have to do with them? It's not like they would suddenly become best friends with him just because he was assigned the same hotel hall. When he voiced the thought to Phichit, he just stared at him.

"Yuuri", he said slowly, as if Yuuri won't understand otherwise, "This increases our chances to bump into him! And then we can start talking and maybe he would fall in love with you and I would be able to live vicariously through it! It's the perfect setting!"

Yuuri just scoffed and didn't deign that with a response. Such things only happened in those novels that Phichit was fond of.

A comfortable silence settled between them, Yuuri gazing out of the window as the scenery of Sochi zoomed past, and Phichit scrolling through Instagram.

Suddenly Phichit screamed, making Yuuri nearly jump out of his skin. "Yuuri! What about Coco, Dior and Sacha!?"

Yuuri gave Phichit a faint smile. "I swear Phichit if you scare me like that again...and I asked Lizzie to take care of the hamsters so don't worry."

"Yuuri have I ever told you that you are godsend?"

"Many times." They both laughed.

* * *

The sun was just rising, the sky turning a soft peachy shade. Birds were twittering and Yuuri was….awake. Wide awake.

He sighed and mentally cursed timezones and jet lag. He didn't think he was getting any more sleep anytime soon, so he decided to go about his day. Maybe he could walk around a bit. It would be nice to see the nearby areas, and it would also get his body up and running, cleaning away the sluggishness.

He lazily brushed his teeth and showered, choosing to wear a thick cashmere sweater as it could get quite cold outside. He hoped not, since Sochi was said to be the summer capital of the nation.

Yuuri elected to go to the dining hall to get breakfast first. He believed that mornings should always be started with a proper breakfast, to get energy to go through the day ( putting that belief in practice though, was another problem ).

Hmm, if he remembered correctly, the dining hall was on the first floor. He would have to find the exact location though. He _could_ ask a member of the staff, but Yuuri would like to avoid that if possible. He didn't want to bother them by just asking for directions, clearly they must be busy with a hotel as grand and large as this.

( he ignored the part of his mind pointing out that staff were hired to help the clients in the first place )

Maybe he could ask Phichit?

Yuuri crossed out that thought as soon as it came to him. It really was early, not even 6 am. Phichit needed his rest for the free skate tomorrow, Yuuri would never be able to forgive himself if Phichit did badly because of him. Or even worse, injuring himself.

Haaa, he would see when he reaches the first floor. First he has to arrive at the elevators.

He was lost in thought, and hence did not see where he was walking until he crashed into someone. Yuuri is utterly mortified. Although it's a relief that it wasn't hard enough to make either of them fall down, however small said relief maybe.

Yuuri is babbling apologizes and looks up to see just whom did he bump into ( he really hopes it's not a fellow skater oh god it would be so embarrassing ) and pauses.

He considers if it's too late to sacrifice all worldly pleasures and become a hermit in the Himalayas.

Because staring at him, right there, was Viktor fucking Nikiforov.

* * *

Viktor wondered if he was dead.

Looked around. He was still in the hall, so he supposed he wasn't dead. Unless he decided to haunt this hotel, which makes no sense because he would rather haunt a rink. At least he would get to watch people skating.

Looked in front of him. Blinked.

Nope, the angel was still there. So if he was not dead but there still in an angel in front of him, there can only be three conclusions. Either the man really is _not_ anangel, he is hallucination, or this is the starting of one of those book plots where a demi-human leads the hero on the quest.

( he hopes that he can do figure skating even while on a journey to defeat some evil dude )

He stared at the...angel? human? in front of him. Viktor didn't knew it was possible for someone to look so good. So amazing. So fantastic. Clad in a soft looking green turtleneck ( he noticed that it brought out his beautiful chocolate eyes and how is it possible to be that attractive Viktor had no idea ) and jeans so _tight_ that they appeared to be poured on the skin, the person before his was a god among men.

Said god was looking at him with an _adorable_ nervous ( extremely nervous ) expression, and Viktor belatedly realized that he had yet to say anything.

He flashed a smile. "Hello! Are you an angel?"

This only served to further increase the person's confusion. Viktor couldn't understand why, after all, it was a valid question!

An absolutely lovely blush spread across his face, which made Viktor briefly entertain the thought of becoming a photographer. He dismissed the idea. As much as he needed to share the beautiful person with the world ( how has it even survived without knowing that someone like this exists? ), Viktor was rather selfish.

"A-ah, no!" The now confirmed to be human squeaked. Viktor didn't think the sound should be as cute as it was.

The man went on. "I am sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I really am stupid oh god you are not hurt are you-"

As much as Viktor enjoyed listening to his voice ( so soft and melodious! ), he really needed to stop him before the man felt even more guilty. "It's alright! It's my fault as well, and anyway neither of us got hurt." He grinned. "Where were you going?"

The man still looked a little embarrassed, but Viktor was glad to see that it was fading. He gave a shy little smile ( which melted Viktor into a gooey mess ) and answered that he was going to the dining hall.

"The dining hall is great and all, but I know this wonderful little cafe nearby! You should give it a try! Ah, we can both go there for breakfast, since I haven't eaten anything yet too!" Viktor mentally applauded himself at his genius idea. That way he gets to impress him and also spend more time with him. Win-win situation if he ever saw one.

The person before h- hold on. Viktor could have smacked his head on the wall right now. "Oh! I forgot to ask your name! I am Viktor Nikiforov!"

"I know." The person said in a small voice, and then grew flustered when he realized what he had said. "Ah! I mean that I like your skating and my friend is a skater too so I know your name and I am rambling aren't I?" He took a deep breath. "Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. That's my name."

Viktor didn't know what it even meant, but that just became his favorite name in the world. He gave his signature heart shaped smile. "So Yuuri! ( he loved how the word rolled off his tongue, similar yet different to the Russian version of the name ) Shall we go then?"

* * *

Vera liked working working in Kamelia. The café was a quaint little thing, with a warm ambience and the heavenly smell of coffee permeating throughout the place. Sadly they didn't get much business, with youths going over to Brigantina, with it's WiFi and electricity outlets.

Kamelia had no such things ( not that she minded, it provided great fodder for her aesthetic blog ), and most of the regular were elders and the occasional neighbor. Business might not be exactly booming, but it was nice to talk and interact with the customers.

Therefore it was a surprise when not one, but two hot dudes showed up. One way tall with silver hair and brilliant blue eyes, who practically oozed charm and confidence, with the other being a cutie with sexy tousled hair and big glasses which just added to the whole cinnamon roll feel.

( she was glad she was aro, otherwise she would have been a stuttering mess right now )

Silver hair ( was that even natural? ) ordered for both of them and then they sat at a table near the window. If she thought the men were gorgeous, then it was nothing compared to how they looked with soft sunlight falling on them, giving them a faint glow.

Why, it was like a still from some movie.

After she had delivered their orders ( green tea, a cappuccino, and two plates of pancakes ), she went back to the cash register and proceeded to watch the two.

After ten minutes, she came to the conclusion that the couple ( they had to be couple ) were _ridiculously sweet._

Honestly, it seriously was like a movie. The casual touches ( usually initiated by silver hair ), the blushes ( glasses guy this time ), the warm looks, everything.

She looked around to see if there was a filming crew nearby. At this point it would not surprise her if it really was a shooting. Her eyes landed on the couple again and was _silver hair feeding glasses guy what kind of lovey dovey shit is this even_.

Vera still remained dazed for quite a while even after the couple were gone.

* * *

Viktor was on cloud nine. Today was the best day in all of his life. He met Yuuri and even spent time with him! The more he talked with the raven haired boy the more enamoured he was. Yuuri was just such a wonderful human, with the gentlest of heart and the most beautiful personality.

Viktor could not have described a more perfect human if he tried.

He turned look at said person, who stared back at him, a shy smile on his face. Viktor felt his heart melt at the look. "Yuuri, what do you want to do now? We could look around a bit!"

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Viktor took it out of his pocket and frowned slightly when he saw it was a call from Yakov. He was sure that there were still hours until the skaters were required to assemble for the free skate, so he could not fathom why Yakov was calling him.

"Ahhh, excuse me Yuuri, I need to take this call." Yuuri nodded and mouthed 'go ahead'.

Apparently Yakov wanted Viktor there to go over the second half of his free skate once more, especially the combination jump. Viktor pouted, he knew that he can perform the programme perfectly. He trusted in his abilities and was aware of the limits of his own body.

He pocketed his phone and apologized to Yuuri, explaining that his coach needed him.

Yuuri's face morphed into an understanding expression. "It's alright! I understand, and I don't want anything to go wrong because I kept you from your coach."

Yuuri was so sweet! Viktor really didn't think he could handle any more of his cuteness. "Can I…", he hesitated. From what he could see, Yuuri was painfully shy. He did not want to make him uncomfortable. Although no harm in asking. ( he hoped so at least )

"Can I hug you?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. He blushed to the tip of his ears, but nodded. 'He agreed', thought Viktor, a little surprised. He _agreed_.

He smiled wide and hugged Yuuri tightly. This day really was shaping up to be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN PLEASE READ**

 _Okay guys, I suggest you read this on AO3 ( same fic name ) because_

 _1. **Fanficiton app messes up the formatting** and I have to reformat the HTML AND it clumps random words together for some reason_

 _2\. Chapters get **uploaded faster** there, as it's such a pain to upload on ff that I end up procrastinating_

 _3\. You can see my thoughts in the wonderful notes system, and it's possible to **interact directly with you guys** with the comment feature, so it's easier to hear your great ideas there._

 ** _This fic has art, which you can see on mistart . tumblr . com. ( remove spaces ). Follows would be appreciated._**

 ** _Also, many of you said that this is a fresh take on the character personalities, or they are different, and I would like to ask, how? I want to make sure this doesn't veer in OOC territory._**

* * *

Yuuri walked in a daze, not bothering to notice his surroundings. He still couldn't believe that he had bumped into Viktor Nikiforov, slash that,the Viktor Nikiforov, and had managed not to make a complete fool of himself.

Well, he hoped so anyway. He did crash into him like an idiot and has to trouble him further in the cafe ( the fact that the skater had to bring him to a cafe was embarrassing enough, the only saving grace being that Viktor was going there anyway ) as the menu had been in Cyrillic.

He smiled fondly as he remembered that. Viktor's ( _"Yuuri! What's up with this ? It makes me feel old! …I am not that old, am I?"_ ) eyes had lighted up and he had proceeded to explain each dish in detail. He had not expected him to be so...open and childlike.

They had shared pictures of their dogs with each other, and conversation flowed freely over breakfast. Yuuri could not have thought a scenario like this in all the times he had imagined meeting Viktor.

He really hoped that the man wasn't inconvenienced by him and was just being polite. He didn't want to give Viktor any trouble. The thought had merit, Viktor was known for how courteously he treated his fans. Maybe that's what happened? Viktor was heading to get breakfast anyway, and decided to take him along?

Although the man didn't seen like he was just being polite…and Yuuri knew his own anxiety and how it twisted his good memories. He decided to not mention the incident to anyone though, just in case Viktor was doing all that out of good manners. He didn't want to embarrass himself after all, claiming that Viktor Nikiforov was a friend.

Mind made up, he walked to his room, only to find Phichit standing outside the door. Said boy turned towards him when he heard footsteps, and grinned.

He skipped towards him. "Yuuri! I was looking for you! Where did you go off to?"

"A-ah, I just went to get some breakfast. Were you looking for me?"

"Yep!", he said, popping the p. "Let's go the rink Yuuri! Come on!"

Yuuri laughed. "Yes yes, I am coming!" Phichit was as energetic as always. If it was him in the finals, he would have been a nervous mess right now.

* * *

And done.

Phichit broke into a wide smile. He had ran through his long programme once as a practice and he could proudly say that it went well. He stumbled a bit during the triple Axel and his quad toe loop - his only quad, but the rest of the skate went well enough.

He hoped that he could perform the programme perfectly today during the free skate. Soft applause brought him out of his musings. Yuuri was looking at him with happiness and admiration.

"Phichit! You were amazing! I know you would be great in the finals!"

Phichit smiled even wider and skated over to the barrier ( Yuuri had not brought his skates, and the rink was a private area for practice so there were no rentals. Phichit lamented at the fact. ), hugging Yuuri tightly in thanks.

He got off the ice, putting on his skate guards. Ciao ciao had warned him not to expend too much energy before the actually event. He turned to Yuuri and gave a grin. Interrogation didn't need much energy.

"Um...Phichit?" Yuuri asked nervously. "Why are giving me that evil mastermind look which is usually followed by rapid fire questions?"

"Because you have been glancing at the door every five minutes and I want to know why."

Yuuri's face was always extremely expressive, and now it was cycling through nervousness, surprise, guilt and settled on nervousness again. Phichit felt like he could write a whole thesis on Yuuri's various expressions.

"W-what do you mean? I haven't been- it's just that- uhh…"

"None of that bullshit Yuuri, spill the beans."

Yuuri gave a resigned sigh. "I was just wondering if Viktor Nikiforov would come through… since we are at the rink after all."

Phichit's eyes lit up with understanding. Knowing Yuuri, he really should have thought that sooner. He laughed a little. "I should have known! Maybe I should make changes to my 'you bump Into Viktor in the hall and enchant him' plan to 'meet in the rink and it's love at first sight'."

"Please Phichit, no." Strange, Yuuri's nervous look depended further when he told about the hallway thing. He opened his mouth to ask that, when the automatic doors to the rink slid open.

Both of them swiveled their heads towards it, half expecting it to be the man of the hour himself. Instead, it turned out to be the Swiss skater, Christophe.

They greeted him, Yuuri politely and he energetically. Even though it was not Nikiforov, Giacometti was a great skater and a fun person to spend time with, if his fabulous Instagram photos were anything to go by.

* * *

"You've got good taste, Viktor." Christophe commented when they were in the back room, waiting for their turn. Viktor was to go last and he myself was before Viktor, so they had ample time to discuss Viktor's latest, ah,obsession.

Viktor smiled the thousand watt smiles that his fans loved ( too much, some might say ). "I told you! He's amazing! He's so sweet and so polite Christophe! And he's certainly easy on the eyes. Oh eyes! His chocolate brown eyes are so pretty Christophe, I could go on and on!"

"As you're doing now," Christophe remarked drily. Viktor had the gall go pout. He did not give the man a chance to speak further about his crush. "Although you're not wrong. I didn't speak much to him so I don't know about the rest, but he is handsome, in the adorable bunny way. I think the man could be quite hot too, if given the chance. Hmm…"

"Christophe! You better not be planning to steal him!"

Christophe snorted. "You would need to have him first for me to steal, you know. Oh for god's sake, don't give me that look. I assure you, I am quite happy with my man."

Viktor laughed. "That's true I guess. Glad to know you are not after the sweet little bunbun."

Christophe groaned. He could not believe this manchild sometimes. Already giving cheesy nicknames?

* * *

Phichit relaxed from his pose and picked up a master plushie from the many things thrown on the ice, moving to the kiss and cry, where Ciao Ciao and Yuuri ( he finally convinced him to join him there ) were sitting.

His coach clapped him on the back and Yuuri hugged him lightly. They both offered their compliments before waiting for the score.

"And we have received the score for Phichit Chulanont from Thailand, who got a score of 186.93! That makes his total as 262.07!"

Phchit wooped. It put him above Michele Crispino, which means that he won't be last in his first finals. He didn't expect to be ranked above 4th ( let's keep this realistic, Nikiforov, Giacometti and Altin or Cao Bin would take the top 3 ), so he was satisfied knowing that he won't be dead last.

After all, this was his first! There would be many more to come!

After they got his results, he and Yuuri moved to the seats to watch the others. They had really amazing programmes, his favourite being Christophe's saucy skate ( the man really could turn on that appeal damn ) and Yuuri's being Otabek's.

Until now, that is. Because it would soon be Nikiforov's turn, Giacometti was nearly finished. He had no doubt that the Russian would blow all other programmes out of the water.

Ah yes, he could spot him coming out of the door. The man looked as dashing as always, garbed in a fuschia prince like outfit. Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore like a real life prince, he appears wearing that.

Hold on. Why was he climbing up to the seats? Even if Chris was his best friend, he could have watched him better from the rink side. And anyway, his turn was coming up. He shouldn't be up here.

And was he walking over to where they were seated? Phichit couldn't believe it. There were many other places he could sat ( like somewhere closer to the stairs ) so why?

He moved his hand to tap Yuuri' shoulder - as he was still engrossed in Christophe's performance ( and was blushing violently ) - when his eyes met Nikiforov's. The man put a finger to his lips and nodded his head in Yuuri's direction.

Phichit pursed his mouth. He did know what was going on, but if this was Yuuri's chance, then so be it. He would sacrifice the opportunity to give Yuuri the surprise of his lifetime.

( why was Nikiforov coming here anyway? He had his money on 'Christophe told me about this charming person he met while skating and I wanted to check him out because I fell in love' )

Oh god, he couldn't wait to see Yuuri's reaction when his long time idol approached him. This was going to be good.

Viktor stood behind Yuuri's seat and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Phichit couldn't hear clearly since he was on the other side, but he was sure that he said 'Yuuri' dragging out the u.

Yuuri jumped and whirled towards his left. Viktor smiled from where his head was resting on Yuuri's shoulder.

"V-Viktor! What are you doing here!?" Yuuri yelped in surprise, flustered at the closeness.

Huh?That was it? Phichit didn't get it. How could Yuuri be so calm when meeting his idol? And calling him by his first name? On first meeting? There's definitely something up.

Nikiforov straightened and and smiled wide. "For a good luck hug!" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Phichit really didn't understand. This was looking more and more suspicious.

Although to his credit, Yuuri looked confused too. "Eh!? Good luck hug? Viktor what- I can't- I mean…"

Whoa, that was some kicked puppy expression right there. Phichit idly wondered how many seconds it was before Yuuri caved in. One. Two. Three.

"Please?" Oh god, that pout was even better than his own.

Seven. Eight.

Yuuri smiled hesitantly. "Ahh, if you really want to then...okay." He stood up leaned over the chair to give Nikiforov a hug. The man's eyes lit up ( puppyish behaviour intensifies, Phichit noted ) and he glomped Yuuri eagerly.

Wow, with how he was holding on the Yuuri you would think he had never been hugged before. How did he ever convince the world that he was cool and collected? All Phichit saw was a puppy eager for affection.

( it seems that owners are like their pets rather than pets being like their owners, in the case of one Viktor Nikiforov )

They finally untangled and after flashing Yuuri one last smile, Viktor went down for his free skate.

Yuuri turned around and met his eyes. "Ahhh, this was..um…"

"Something you'd like to tell me Yuuri?"

Yuuri fidgeted and then sighed resignedly. "The thing is, you know when I went to get breakfast this morning, well it seems like you have talent in seeing the future because ah, I kinda bumped into Viktor, like literally bumped into him, and Phichit stop looking like that you're scaring me yeah thanks for looking human again, umm, so where was I?"

And out came the whole story. Phichit declared it fan fiction worthy.

* * *

 **Figure Skating Forum**

Grand Prix Finals Viktor Nikiforov

 **Vitya22 [ creator ]**

Guys was it just me or was Victor's FS different this time

The vibe just felt different I dunno how to explain

 **IceQueenOnly17**

Yeah I get you it happier somehow

 **Dewdroppyyyy**

I don't get it his song is about longing but when he performs it more happily his PCS gets higher? Shouldn't it be lower cause it's a sad song about lost love or something

 **Niki_V**

Yeah exactly I don't get that too

 **VikkyNiki**

I think it went higher because his longing actually felt more concrete? I mean it kind of always felt vague like 'Viktor what are you longing for' but now it feels like Viktor finally longs for love

 **SkateBladezzz**

FUCK YOU HIS FS WAS ALWAYS PERFECT WHAT IS THIS VAGUE SHIT BITCH

 **VikkyNiki**

Dude what? It's my opinion, so suck it

 **Vitya22 [ creator ]**

Please don't fight or you will get kicked out of this forum

 **Chrisbitch**

imo VikkyNiki is onto something. Even if it was happier or felt like it represents the song better. I was getting this feeling of a person in love watching him, and the longing is still there, the love it, so yeah. It did get better.

 **ColdLikeIce4**

But who is the mystery man though

 **VNFan**

This is like Chris's mystery guy all over again

 **OPSkating**

We don't even know if there is a mystery man

We don't even know if it's even a man

 **Vitya22 [ creator ]**

OPSkating you must be new here Viktor's sexuality is known to everyone XD

Also anyone who wants to discuss mystery man ( yes also debates about whether he exists or not ) can GO HERE

1 … 17


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : There will be a banquet part 2, don't worry. And those who want faster updates can go to AO3~ this chapter was updated 4 days earlier.**

* * *

Phichit started on hearing the knocks. It was nearly time for the banquet event ( the gala already done with, Phichit didn't get a medal was he was happy with his unexpected fourth position ), so that must be Yuuri.

"Come in!"

The man entered, looking quite dashing in his black suit and- "What even are you wearing Yuuri?" He looked confused at the question, but Phichit had eyes only for the tie. The hideous blue tie and should do the world a favour and set fire to itself. "That tie would not do," he proclaimed. "I think I have an extra, you are going to wear that mister. Now take that trash off."

Phichit conveniently ignored the muttered 'I thought you were the only piece of trash in this room' and dug in this suitcase for the grey tie he was sure that he had tossed in. And he was glad he did, for as much as his best friend was good at the whole modeling thing, he could be somewhat dense when it came to fashion choices.

He should be glad that he had yours truly, if he said so himself.

He gave a shout of delight as he finally found the damn thing, throwing it over to Yuuri.

"Better yet, your highness?" Yuuri asked drily after he had finished tying the necktie.

Phichit frowned. "Well...nope. Slick back your hair Yuuri. You look better that way, especially when combined with formal wear. And get rid of those glasses, they definitely do not go with the aura you need. I know you brought your contacts, go put them on. Now march."

Yuuri marched.

When he returned, Phichit exhaled in a satisfied way. This was definitely a lot better than what Yuuri had decided to go with.

Step one - make Yuuri the hottest person at the banquet - was complete. Now time for step two. Phichit resisted the urge to cackle. Nikiforov would never know what hit him.

* * *

"I don't even need astrologers", grumbled Viktor, "I can predict that I would die right here today with sheer boredom, my body dying away from inside along with my patience."

Christophe snorted and raised his glass of champagne "Amen to that." He suddenly whistled. "Well my good man, I think someone just arrived to wake you up inside."

Viktor laughed mockingly. "At this point only the sweet relief of death can rescue….me." His words died away as he looked to see just who Chris was talking about. "Never mind."

It was his sweet smol bean, but without the sweet part. His breath hitched in this throat, Chris giving him a knowing sideway look. Yuuri looked absolutely gorgeous in the 'oh god take me now' way instead of his usual 'too pure too good' way.

His suit was crisp, hugging his figure in a very...ah, exciting manner. His raven hair was slicked back, and his usual baby blue glasses were absent. There was nothing to hide the alluring face and those intense eyes and Viktor could feel himself melting in a puddle because damn.

Chris huffed a laugh. "Viktor, your thirst is showing."

Viktor spared him a glance. "I am not even thirsty, I am parched . Now excuse me while I go and have the time of my life."

* * *

"Hey Mila, who's that?" Sara eyed the man talking with Viktor. She would give the man a solid 11/10 when it came to the hot factor. The person or Nikiforov alone would make it hard for anyone to take their eyes off him, but with both of them combined...well, suffice to say that Sara was hooked.

Who wouldn't? One was sexy and mysterious with hair hair and dark clothes, eyes practically smoldering and the the other was utterly charming and beautiful, smile as radiant as his silver hair. Honestly, she just might pull a Mulan if male figure skaters and their friends were so attractive.

But the women were awesome too! Like the amazingly gorgeous and wonderful Mila, who was currently staring hard at the two people and not being subtle at all seriously what even .

Sara cleared her throat. "Uh, Mila?"

Mila startled. "Oh sorry! It's just that guy looks so familiar! I swear I have seen him many times but I can't remember where ugh." She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and drowned it in one go, frustrated.

A disgruntled voice piped up. "Why do you lot even care what the old man does and who he is with? It's none of you fucking business."

Both of them looked towards the source of the voice, which was the one and only Yuri Plisetsky. He glared at them. "What!?"

Mila squealed. "Aww Yura, I didn't know you were so interested in our talks! You should have just joined right in instead of eavesdropping." She wagged a finger at him. "It's rude, you know?"

Sara muttered a quick prayer for Mila's safety as she watched the little ball of rage attack Mila. Well, tried anyway. Mila's strength was a thing of fear indeed.

"So anyway", Plisetsky began after Mila released him, "why are you interested? Not like who Viktor fucks is any of our problem."

"Aww Yura, 'our' problem? So you admit that you love us!"

Sara sighed when he again tried to attack Mila. Would the two of them ever learn? "Okay, okay! Break it up! I said break it up! Are you guys even listening?" She took a deep breathe. "STOP FIGHTING YOU FUCKERS!"

She adjusted her dress and smiled primly when she saw that they stopped after all, staring at her with shocked looks. Ah, seems like the 'get shit through Mickey's thick head' method works with everyone.

Mila coughed. "You heard her Yura. And yep, it is our problems because have you even seen Viktor's face?"

"I have and my life has never been the same. I have been scarred for ever, never to recover."

The Russians really were an eccentric lot, thought Sara. Maybe that's why Mila smiled though that like it was the most natural thing and continued on. "I mean now, like currently in the banquet. That boy is in love."

Cue gagging noises from the salty child in the vicinity.

Sara clapped her hands together. "We must find out more about the person with whom the legendary 'one night stand' Nikiforov fell in love with!"

Mila nodded her head, while Plisetsky just grumbled. "You do that, I don't want anything to do with this shit." He walked away.

He didn't get very far before being dragged back kicking and screaming, courtesy of Mila.

* * *

Yuuri looked over to the commotion nearby. If he was not mistaken they were senior female skaters Mila and Sara, and that was definitely the Russian Yuri. He pointed them out to Viktor ( god knows where Phichit went after he deserted him ) who just laughed.

"These young kids, so lively!"

"Viktor you're not exactly old, so saying young ki- are you crying!?"

Viktor glomped him excitedly. "Yuuri! That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Yuuri sweatdropped. Really, this man. Viktor moved back from the hug, eyes wandering towards the area where few people were dancing. He turned to look at Yuuri again, sparkles in his eyes. "Yuuri, let's da-GUAAAH!"

Yuuri was started at the unexpected scream. Suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky emerged from behind the man. He looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I am borrowing this old geezer." Without waiting for a reply he delivered a final kick right in Viktor's stomach and dragged him off.

Yuuri was still trying to comprehend what just happened when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It were Mila and Sara, smiling widely. He knew that look. He would recognize it anywhere. It was the face Phichit made when he was scheming something or was interrogating him. That look screamed danger, and he did not like it one bit.

Yuuri decided that he really should write a will soon, he was sure he would die early.

"So mister," the redhead began coyly, "you and Viktor seem to be rather friendly . What exactly is your relationship?"

Ah. So this is where the conversation was headed. Yuuri had braved through enough magazine reporters and fake 'scandals' to know how to handle people like them. They still made him rather nervous ( although he could not blame them, they were just doing their job, which happened to be an unfortunate one for their dignity ), but he could do this. All he had to do was to be cool and calm, not giving any detail that might be twisted into something else.

He raised an eyebrow. "As you said, we're friends. Anything that might bother you, ladies?" He didn't know how true the statement was though. Viktor did seem to like him, and he enjoyed spending time with the man too, so it should be enough to call them friends, right?

Yuuri hoped so.

Sara replied, "Oh, we have no problem with it! We were just curious! We'll be going now, have fun!" She waved, walking away with Mila.

They grabbed Yuri from where he was arguing talking with Viktor and convened in a corner of the banquet room.

"What is even going on? I thought they were a couple?" Sara whispered urgently.

"I thought so too! Either hot guy is lying or Viktor is- is", Mila burst out laughing, "friendzoned! Oh god, I think this will be a first."

"What the fuck am I doing here let me go- STOP THAT YOU HAG I'LL STAY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Focus here! Mila, you sure Viktor isn't forcing himself on the guy?"

"Positive. He might be clingy and touchy but he would never force himself on someone if they truly do not want him. You can trust him."

"Not like the fucker has to ever do that it's his stupid fanclub doing the forcing...but oldmanwontdothatanyway."

"You know we can understand that last bit, yeah? I am trusting in your judgement, since you are his rinkmates after all."

"Thanks Sara! So anyway, whatever the thing is, we have to get them together!"

"Bye- FUCKING HELL LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"You are in this too Yura! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I agree! I honestly think the great ladykiller Viktor Nikiforov would be useless in romance this time, so we have to help!"

"Do you even know the damn guy's name?"

"..."

"Thought so. It's Katsuki."

"Full name. Or do you not know?"

"Impossible not to know with that idiot going on and on about him. Tch. It's Yuuri."

"Ohh! How cute! It's like your n-"

"Shut up hag! I am the best Yuri out there!"

"Okay okay! Stop fighting like children! Yuri, what else did he tell you about Yuuri?"

"Nothing much he fucking wasted time waxing on and on about how sweet and beautiful and polite and-"

"Hmm, that's gonna get confusing. How about we call you...Yurio!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME I WAS THE FIRST YURI GIVE HIM THE NICKNAME!"

"Technically he was born first though soooo…."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Sara sighed as the two dissolved into another argument. She should really stop Mila from provoking the spitfire so much.

* * *

Yuuri looked worriedly at Viktor, who looked for a bit worse for wear. Plisetsky was not famous for his gentleness, after all. "Are you sure you're okay, Viktor?"

Viktor waved away the concern with a big heart shaped smile. "I am fine! He just wanted to know about you, isn't that sweet?"

Yuuri had his reservations about whether it was sweet or a process of gathering information before he set the mafia on him ( he decided to to be optimistic ). "Ah? Really?"

Viktor nodded. "Yep! Now enough talk, how about some danci-"

"Viktor!" Both of them swiveled to see Chris approaching, a champagne bottle in his hand. ( was it just him, or did Viktor not look pleased to see his best friend? )

Chris waved the bottle, cheeks flushed. He sidled closer to them and copped a feel of their...ah, behinds. He blushed and moved away, flustered while Viktor just laughed. "Chris! Where did you disappear to?"

Chris grinned. "Oh just here and there, enjoying my time with all these wonderful people."

Viktor snorted. "And their equally wonderful butts I suppose."

"Oh of course!"

Yuuri laughed nervously. Maybe he should leave these two alone, they must want to talk to each other. "Ah, I should go and find Phich-"

Chris turned his dazzling smile towards him. "No, no! Please stay. I think I saw him with Plisetsky, won't want to disturb them, would you? The atmosphere seemed fiery."

Yuuri sweat dropped. What did his insane bro do now? As great as Phichit was, not everyone could take the energy. And the Russian tiger did seem the aggressive type… He weighed the pros and cons of going to see what was going on and decided against it.

Phichit always had fun no matter how much trouble he got into. It was like the boy was born with the talent of making lemonades when life gave him lemons.

Yuuri startled when he felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down to see Christophe thrusting a glass of Champagne into it. "Ah, I prefer not to drink."

Viktor replied, "It's just one glass Yuuri! Please?"

Yuuri stared at the glass in his hand. It was just one glass, right? It's not like he was downing a whole bottle…he should be safe.

He smiled back at Viktor and drained the glass.

Chris cheered. "That's the spirit! Now have another! Here!"

"Huh!? Sorry but no thanks! I promised I would drink only one!"

"Two glasses won't do anything!"

* * *

That night three things were discovered.

Yuuri discovered that Christophe was extremely persuasive.

Viktor discovered that alcohol is truly magical all hail.

Everyone discovered that drunk Yuuri was something that should be illegal because the boy was too hot for their fragile hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri couldn't fucking believe this. One moment he was shouting at that nosy Thai who was under the impression that he was part of the stupid scheme to get idiot #1 and idiot #2 together ( fyi he wasn't ) and the other moment idiot #2 was in his face, muttering something.

"You...don't talk to Phichit like thaaat."

What.

"How dare you shout at him?"

What .

He looked over dumb idiot's shoulder to see the Thai skater looking as if the guy named his firstborn after him. What the fuck was so touching even.

He focused again on Katsuki who was staring at him like seeing him for the first time.

"I know…" he began slowly, as if he was going to bust out some gem of philosophy right now, "let's settle this with a dance over! If I win, you leave him alone!"

Whaaaaat.

How did he even get into this situation. It's not even his fault! He doesn't have anything to do with this! It's the idiot Chulanont who approached him anyway, annoying him with all this love bullshit. It seems like he needed to pound this in Katsuki's head.

"No way am I agreeing to this stupid shit blame h-"

"What? You scared?"

This bitch .

Forget that, he was going to ground his face on the floor. Everything else ( cough Yakov's wrath cough ) comes later.

While he was walking with him to the dancing floor, he saw Viktor with the most betrayed face ever with Chris holding him back, grinning like the shit he was.

* * *

Phichit whipped out his phone. This was going to be awesome, and he was not missing evidence of this.

( he pushed dealing with Nikiforov from the top of his priority list to second place )

* * *

"Holy shit, that man can dance." Da-Xia whispered to Julieta, who nodded numbly. The Spanish girl was too awestruck to pay attention to hear her, she concluded. Well, it was not like Da-Xia could fault her for this.

She wondered who that guy was. He must be a famous dancer, because would look at those moves? They were smoother than freshly surfaced ice. If she didn't love the sport as much as she did, she would consider switching to dance. Dance boy was making her envious.

She spotted another fellow junior females skater and becomes her over. "Do you have any idea who that man dancing with Yuri might be?"

Chihoko nodded so quickly Da-Xia was worried for her neck. "He's Yuuri Katsuki! A model from my country!", the girl squealed with stars in her eyes. "He's like, the best out there!"

Julieta gave a shout of triumph. Huh, Da-Xia hadn't thought that she was paying attention. "I knew I had seen him somewhere! He was on the cover of my brother's Vogue Men's magazine a few time! If I thought he was hot then, he's even better in person!"

Chihoko's excitement meter amped up further and she said,"Oh but have you seen his Agape photo shoots? Oh that's what we fans call his innocent and adorable persona! They are precious. Precious, let me tell you."

Da-Xia let the fangirls get it out of their system, instead choosing to focus on Yuuri ( Huh, would you look at that. Yuri vs Yuuri. ) who just performed an impressive… fancy handstand. She didn't really know all those breakdance move names.

But one thing she knew. The man might be cute looking if he put his hair down and changed into more casual clothes, but there was nothing innocent about him.

* * *

He's good, thought Christophe as he appraised Katsuki's dancing. He certainly didn't expect him to dance so well, and he was drunk, to boot. Even his ever graceful best friend turned into a clumsy ( and stripping ) mess when he had too much to drink.

Said best friend was currently ogling at his crush like the thirsty shit he was. Well, Chris could not fault him for it. The man was great to look at ( and had nice buttcheeks ), even if he was not Chris's type. And anyway, he had his own beau that he loved to bits.

"Isn't he amazing?" Viktor said softly in admiration. As if he had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

"Hmm."

"Just look at those moves...god those thighs are to die for."

"Hn."

"Are you listening?"

"Huhm."

"Christophe Giacometti has the worst ass ever."

"You take that back."

Viktor shouted in glee, exaggerating his surprise like the drama queen he was. "So you were listening! Though I can't blame you if you were too focused on Yuuri, he has that effect on people. He's just that wonderful, what can I say?"

Chris gave a nod of agreement. "Although I can't say the same about Yura, who looks to be struggling to keep up."

Viktor laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Our Yura's energy and determination makes up for it, he always puts all of his soul into everything." His voice had a hint of seriousness. "It's admirable, how much zeal he has for things."

Chris looked knowingly at Viktor, his concern hiding behind it. He could tell Viktor had lost his passion for ice skating. Oh, he loves the sport, yes, but he no longer feels . It has become mechanical for him, skating and winning.

It was one of the things that drove Chris to win, along with his desire to get gold for himself, his supporters and his country. The pride felt when your nation's anthem is the one being played at the medal ceremony is incredible.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and diverted the conversation to lighter topics. It would not do to be so pensive, especially in public. They had a reputation to uphold.

An idea dawned to him as he watched both the dancers finish the battle, with Yuuri being the clear winner. The little tiger didn't take it well, but was too tired to do much except heave against a wall.

He grinned deviously and stepped towards the dance floor, Viktor squawking in surprise behind him as he flagged a nearby waiter and asked him to set up a pole.

If it was dancing Viktor wanted, dancing he would get.

* * *

Viktor didn't know whether to consider himself blessed or cursed, because right in front of him was Yuuri pole dancing, stripped down to his underwear and oh god he had never felt gayer.

His mouth dried up as Yuuri threw a sultry wink at him. His heart beat faster every time executed a particularly alluring move, showing off his gorgeous legs and even more beautiful body. Oh god. Oh god. At this rate his heart would never survive the night.

This should be illegal. How could a man be so sinfully attractive? It's unreal. Absolutely unreal. Screw that, this whole night was bordering on surreal, if he was honest. Tzar Nicholas II could be hanging from the ceiling and he wouldn't bat an eye at this point.

Adding to the dreamlike atmosphere was the always cheerful Thai skater and Yuuri's best friend, striding towards him with a determined and scary expression. He had never seen anything resembling the emotions on Phichit's face, not even once.

( Maybe he took some tips from Yura )

Phichit came to a stop in front of him, the fearsome smile still plastered on his face. "So Viktor...I assume you like our Yuuri, hmm?"

Viktor had a bad feeling about this. "Ahh, yes? I mean, who wouldn't like him?"

The Thai laughed humourlessly. "Good answer, but you know that's not what I meant."

He wondered where this was going. Did he like Yuuri? Of course! The man was beautiful, kind, polite and everything anyone would want in a person. But he was also nervous, painfully shy, and had high walls. Viktor loved that about Yuuri too, all those things that made and shaped the person known as Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor smiled. "I do. Like him, that is. Perhaps I do not love him, not yet, but I would be lying if I say that I didn't utterly adore him."

Some of the tension seemed to disappear from the atmosphere, and Phichit's posture lightened considerably. He took one long look at Viktor, and he felt himself being judged. He raised his head higher. Let the man judge all he wants, he would not back down after stating his feelings openly.

"I hope what you say is true, Nikiforov, for Yuuri's sake...and your own. You hurt him, and we will come after you. Most of all, me. I can destroy you", Viktor's mind suddenly reminded him of the skater's prowess online, "have no doubt about that."

Phichit grew quiet for a few seconds and then suddenly piped up, "Yuuri's really drunk, yeah?" Viktor nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Someone will need to take him to the hotel room after this is over."

Wait. Was this going where Viktor thought this was going?

"And I would do it, but I have some..ah, work to discuss with Mila, Sara and the Russian Yuri, so unfortunately I can't do it." Viktor didn't dare to hope. Was this Phichit's way of telling that he allowed Viktor to pursue Yuuri? Oh please, let it be that let it be that let it be-

"I am leaving the responsibility to you."

Score! He had Phichit's blessing! This really was an unforgettable night in more ways than one.

The other skater smiled at him and sashayed away, his job done.

( Or so Viktor hoped. One shovel talk was enough. )

* * *

Yuri should have never attended this fucking banquet in the first place because it was filled with disgusting lovey dovey shit and did he mention how that pole dancing made him want to barf? Because it did.

Seriously horrible.

And now the drunk idiot Katsuki ( who had at least put on a damn shirt thankfully ) was honest to god grinding on the biggest fucker on this planet ( the great Nikiforov, who else? ) who seemed to be stuck between 'this is the best day ever kill me' and 'cute guy grinding on me wut i do help'.

The grey haired oldie made a move to stop Katsuki, but was startled when the man hugged him and said, "Do you hate me, Vi-Viktoooor?"

Oh fucking hell the old man looked ready to elope what the utter fuck he was going to be scarred for life at this rage. And why was Katsuki looking like he was about to cry damn them all he was done with this shit.

He spun on his heel and went over to the drinks table. They can call him when the drama is done. Right now he couldn't care less if the two were going over to the dance floor ( Viktor finally managed to convince the idiot to put on his pants good god ) or if they looked really good standing together or anything.

It was none of his business and he didn't care. Of course not.

* * *

Viktor could not understand just how did someone have this much stamina. Yuuri break danced in the dance off with Yura, then pole danced with Chris, and was now moving perfectly to what seemed like something perfect for a tango.

'Well', thought Viktor, 'let's join it and make it a pasodoble.'

He moved forward to join Yuuri, trying his best to match him. A whole evening watching him and yet Viktor was still surprised at how utterly graceful the man was to dance so well even after a whole of sixteen flutes of champagne. And it was not only the dancing, no. Whenever Yuuri moved you could pick out the sheer elegance, muscles fluid and supple.

He idly wondered what Yuuri did. Judging by the smooth motions, Viktor supposed he was in a field which called for graceful motions, yet needed quite a bit of core strength. He could rule out figure skating for obvious reasons. Maybe dancing? It would explain the man's talent in the activity.

He resolved to ask Yuuri about his career later, when they learn a bit more about each other ( oh, he absolutely planned to keep in touch ). Currently he was more focused on how the two of them had grown closer and how Yuuri was leading him.

Yuuri spun him and lowered him in a dip so smooth and low it took Viktor's breath away. Yuuri pulled him back up and leaned it with a seductive smirk. "Stammi vicino", he whispered in his ear.

Viktor felt goosebumps on his skin at the flirtatious voice. He smiled slowly and changed the position, with him being at the lead. "Two can play at this game, mister Katsuki," he whispered back.

The two danced for what felt like hours to Viktor, until it was time to return to their rooms. He could see the exhaustion of the night catching up to Yuuri, his nearly endless stamina finally going out.

He lead Yuuri towards the doors, nodding his head to a few of his fellow skaters. Chris, Mila and Sara gave him suggestive looks and waggled their eyebrows, while Phichit nodded back. Dear Yura glared at him. Oh, that boy.

Hmm, if he remembered correctly Yuuri's room should be 403, in the same hallway as his. "Yuuri, come with me. This w-" suddenly Yuuri stumbled and Viktor moved to catch him. "Be careful!"

'He is leaning quite heavily on me' thought Viktor with a frown. He faced the man in question. "Can you walk, Yuuri? The elevator is just there, see?"

Yuuri shaked his head with an incomprehensible murmur, face still hidden in the crook of Viktor's neck. Viktor smiled fondly. How can one person be so sexy, yet so cute? Yuuri really was a mystery and never failed to surprise him even in the smallest of things.

"That give me no choice then~" Viktor smiled wickedly and picked him right up. Yuuri squeaked, tiredness being replaced by shock. "V-Viktor…l-!"

The corner of Viktor's mouth lifted up further. Yuuri's shyness still managed to shine through the confidence of alcohol. "Do you not like it?"

"Ahh! It's not that! But please let me down!"

"Shh, just close your eyes, okay? I am just taking you to your room, no where else, I swear."

Yuuri's blush deepened but he gave in and closed his eyes, burrowing closer to Viktor's chest. If he wasn't carrying such a precious treasure, Viktor would have banged his fist right there on the wall because he was so cute? Too pure? What did he even do to deserve this angel?

* * *

Viktor halted just outside room 403. He had forgotten about the keycard needed to unlock the door. He hoped that Yuuri had it with him, otherwise they sure would be in a pinch. He whispered to the man in his arms. "Yuuri? Do you have the key card?" When no response came, he looked down to find him sleeping peacefully.

Viktor sighed. The sight was adorable, and he would absolutely hate to wake Yuuri up. But he needed to enter the room too...he hoped that Yuuri had the card in his pockets.

Technically he shouldn't rifle through someone's pockets like that but...he was sure Yuuri would understand. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all. He awkwardly held Yuuri as he searched through them. Fortunately, it was there in his left pocket ( god, those pants were tight and he could nearly feel the thigh oh holy hell ).

He opened the door with some difficulty and walked in, gently laying Yuuri down on the bed. He just muttered something sleepily and moved into a more comfortable position. Viktor smiled fondly at the sleeping man, whose features were relaxed, an expression of utter peace.

He stood there for a few minutes, staring. Shaking himself out of it, he ruffled Yuuri's hair affectionately and went out, softly locking the door behind him.

( and promptly punching a wall )


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri woke up with a scratchy throat and a splitting headache. Great, just wonderful. He really shouldn't have drank so much at the banquet last night, but he couldn't help it. Once he got the alcohol flowing in his system ( courtesy of Christophe ) it was easy enough to reach for another glass. And another. And then another. A total of...how many did even drink?

He groaned. The fact that their flight was in around three hours. It really should be illegal to schedule things that early. Never mind that it was currently ten in the morning, Yuuri never was a morning person, and combine that with this god forsaken hangover and yeah. You get a barely functioning pseudo zombie.

Sighing, he sent a message to Phichit to notify that he was up ( who replied with a 'meet me at the breakfast hall' ) and went about his morning routine. As much as he would love to sleep away his hangover, responsibilities and the great task of 'adulting' called.

What a pain.

* * *

Phichit glanced up from his phone when he heard the chair opposite to him being pulled. He smiled, seeing that his best friend has finally arrived. "So sleeping beauty, glad to see that you have decided to grace us with your presence."

Smol cinnamon roll ( who was definitely not so sweet right now ) just rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "Ugh if it was up to me, I would never wake."

Phichit patted his shoulder in sympathy, grinning all the while. "Great things need great sacrifices, Yuuri!"

The man just gave him a deadpan look. "Yeah, I don't think being drunk and making a complete fool of myself was such a great thing. So what did I do this time?"

"Aww, your drunk amnesia kicked in? I was hoping you would remember yesterday at least, since you literally swept Viktor up his feet after all."

"I what !?"

"Yep! You were awesome, Yuuri! You were like, the life of the party! That dance off with Plisetsky, man, it legit broke the dance floor."

"A dance off!?"

"Yes yes! Your muscles strength is an amazing thing Yuuri, no matter how many times I see you dance. There's power in those, dude. Your core strength and stamina are still insane as ever."

"T-that's all, right?" Yuuri forced out weakly. "Doesn't seem so bad, I have done worse befo-"

"There's the pole dancing too!"

Yuuri gave up and face planted on the table.

"Yuuuuuri, don't be like that! You were awesome out there! Still got the ol razzle dazzle in you!" Phichit scooted his chair over to Yuuri. "Would you like to look at the photos?"

Yuuri looked up, before straightening fully. "Might as well get it over with."

Phichit grinned evilly. By the time they were finished, Yuuri had grown a rather alarming shade of red. "Oh god, I am never going to live these down."

"That's just your stupid side talking, sweetie. These photos are amazing. You were amazing. So how many of these can I put on Instagram?"

"None."

"Yuuri! You can't deprive the world from these great photos! Think of your poor starving fans, waiting for whatever morsel comes their way!"

Yuuri snorted. "You make them sound like piranhas. But you really can't post them Phichit, there would a scandal and I definitely don't want that."

Phichit stared at Yuuri with the 'really bro' expression he had perfected after dealing with his best friend's bullshit for years. "We both know that nothing of that sort is going to happen. It is pretty well known in the fashion community that you're fond of dancing."

"But-"

"The reporters love you Yuuri! ( he ignored the surprised 'they do?' ) And remember the many parties you have gone to – well dragged into, technically – and all the people you have danced with? And that time when Grace Ashwood asked you to help her choose a gift for her mother? If no one twisted that picture of you two together into a scandal, no one is gonna do it for this one."

Phichit could see the rational side of Yuuri winning. The man smiled a little and gave his permission to post the pictures. Most of them, anyway. Yuuri firmly told him that he must not upload the pole dancing pics, no matter what.

He was about to reply with a cheerful 'aye aye captain' when he spied Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory entering the dining hall, with Yurio ( a name he, Mila and Sara had decided upon to differentiate between the two Yuris, suggested by yours truly ) in tow.

Ah, finally! He was beginning to think that Yurio had decided to go ahead with his threats and bail out of the matchmaking scheme. "Yuuri, I think you should turn around."

It was like something straight out of a movie. Yuuri, turned his head to see what he was talking about, confused. Viktor somehow got extra sensory organs and at exact same moment looked in their direction. Their eyes met and time slowed down. Yuri Plisetsky gave a swift kick to Viktor's back.

Ouch. That was not part of the plan, but ah well. They were dealing with a volatile kitten, certain concessions could be made. What he was currently interested in was what his favourite ship would do. Viktor was already making his way over, Yurio dragging his feet but accompanying him all the same.

Viktor flashed his blinding heartshaped smile™ at Yuuri and sat down, Russian kitty doing the same. Sans the smile, obviously. He looked more like he was about to murder everyone present and go live among the wild cats in Africa. Kids grow up so fast~!

* * *

Yuri mentally gagged as Viktor tried to charm his so called 'love of his life'. Seriously, why did he even put up with this man?

Oh right. Mila had kindly reminded him of the fact that he had made a promise with Viktor that he would help him with his senior debut next year ( as if he would ever forget, the old geezer was the one who needed the reminding ). She had also mentioned that if Viktor did not get together with his crush – and legit everyone who saw him and knew him well could tell it was serious, it was their first time seeing their resident drama queen being so enamoured with someone – as soon as possible, then Yuri would have to suffer through an annoying pining coach.

The worst thing was that SHE WAS FUCKING RIGHT. God knows how much more annoying his royal pain in the ass would become if he kept pining. Best to get them together and leave the job of handling Viktor to Katsuki. Who knows, maybe Viktor would even become less annoying ( a miracle ).

He sighed in irritation and dragged himself put of his musings. Not that watching Viktor flirt with Katsuki was a particularly appealing scene ( although he had to give the geezer credit, Katsuki really was cute...better looking when he was blushing ).

He squinted at the pair. It seemed that they had just exchanged phone Numbers, as Viktor was returning Katsuki's phone to him. He sent a silent prayer for Yakov, because he knew that Viktor would always be on his phone now. ALWAYS. He guessed that he should count himself lucky that their flight was in an hour. At least when they were safely back to St. Petersburg he didn't have witness the mushiness with his own eyes.

( He made a mental note to not site beside Viktor on the flight. The man should be insufferable. )

* * *

 **Viktor❤**

hi Yuuri!

just landed at !

going home now

oh you're on the plane right

hope it reaches on time ^^

message me when you get back, k?

Ahh hello!

Sorry for the late reply!

We just our apartment

We as in me and Phcihg

*Phichit

*reached

Sorry I am a bit tired

don't be sorry!

it's okay! you should take a nap

Thanks

It's weird I was in the audience

By that logic

I should be the one least tired

haha true

I guess we're used to it

most of the audience aren't

usually as closesly invested

with the skaters too XD

You have a point

and you did dance a lot in

the banquet

just sleep Yuuri

Please don't remind me

rest is very important

oh Yuuri you were great

don't be embarrassed

Thanks I guess

Phichit has been trying

to drill that into me since

morning

welx

yay for Phichit XD

now sleep okay?

I'll talk to you later

* * *

Viktor smiled fondly at his phone. He could imagine Yuuri sleeping, face peaceful and soft. The image brought to mind the night of the banquet, and he found his cheeks reddening. He rolled over and buried his face in his dear Makkachin's fur, trying to distract himself from the memories of the night. If he thought too much about it then he would want to talk more with Yuuri and that would not do. He did not want to disturb his rest.

He instead decided to open up Instagram to pass time. He was writing a comment on Christophe's latest selfie when an absolutely brilliant thought ( if he said so himself ) occurred to him.

All the guests invited to the banquet were either famous people, or had close relations to the skaters. Surely Yuuri was one of the former, since he and Phichit were definitely not close enough that he could accompany him. He knew they were not related, and they were not engaged or married either. So that left only one choice.

And if Yuuri was famous, then he must have an Instagram tag. Viktor mentally patted himself on the back and went about searching. Yep. There it was! He eagerly tapped it to see a plethora of pictures, from the most recent ones being pictures from the banquet ( Phichit sure works fast ), followed by what seemed like...photoshoots?

He checked out a few of them. These were professional work, he could tell, and the clothes were expensive brands as well. He had done enough endorsing and shoots to recognize one. So his Yuuri was a model! That was so cool!

( Yuuri could have been anything and he would thought it was cool to be honest. )

He quickly opened up Google and typed Yuuri's name. He wanted to learn more about his cute little cinnamon roll! What kind of companies he had worked for? How were his fans? What were his Wikipedia page like? He was so excited!

Ooooh! So Yuuri worked for Vogue! In fact, he was their top supermodel. He laughed to himself when he scrolled further down his Wikipedia page. It seems that somehow he had been roped into being in a movie ( a youth drama ) as one of the main character's friends. From what he knew of him in three days, it must have required quite a bit of convincing for Yuuri to agree.

He wondered what Phichit had used as a bribe.

He chuckled again and scrolled further down, determined to explore every bit. Whatever helped him learn more about the enigmatic cutie.

* * *

[series of pictures of Yuuri and Viktor dancing, with some pictures of the dance off]

GPF banquet was a blast! Katsuki_Yuuri V_Nikiforov Plisetiger

 **Dancewithdragons**

HOLY FUCK I AM DECEASED

 **SarahDawin17**

Yuuri step on me pls

PS : congrats on fourth Phichit!

 **QentaDiceFan**

This guy's the one who was the plushie right

 **Piecesofpeace**

YUURI SLAYING DAAAAAMN

QentaDiceFan yep! It's Viktor Nikiforov a skater

 **PhichitsBitch**

ยินดีด้วย พิชิต! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **GennaD**

He looks amazing! Really hot! And the other two guys too! Also congrats Phichit! ❤

 **AwakeningAnna**

#BlessPhichit

And those are not just any skaters, Vikki ( Viktor Nikiforov, silver hair dude ) is a 5 times GPF medalist, current defending world champion, swept through basically every competition for the past few years. Yuri ( Yuri Plisetsky, blonde guy ) is a Beast. Like a legit beast. He's got talent to spare and has breezed past the juniors. So yeah, our Yuuri has amazing ass friends.

 **QentaDiceFan**

Thanks for the explanation guys! And ikr Yuuri is amazing

( I ship it )

 **WendyErDreams**

SHIIIIIIIP Are they canon? Are they friends? Phichit+Chu WE DEMAND ANSWERS

But why does Yuuri have a plushie of his friend/boyfriend anyway that's kinda mildly creepy

 **Phichit+Chu**

Thanks guys! Lol Yuuri is a big big fan of Viktor and they met for the first time in the GPF. Not canon but I am working on it (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **V_Nikiforov**

Thanks Phichit+Chu (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **AN : The contact name was saved by our desperate boi ( hence the heart ) and Yuuri didn't bother to change it**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : why the fuck do you keep messing up my formatting FanFiction god damn it ( here's hoping the kaomojis show up ). One person's messages were supposed to be on the left and another's on the right but I don't see a fucking right align option!**

 _ **On a more important note, I did this with my ao3 readers too, so it's fair I do it for you guys too. Anyone who has some specific requests for a scene in the fic, may ask for it in the comments or put it as an ask in my tumblr, mistart! I can't guarantee all of them will be fulfilled, but I will try.**_

 _ **eg ( from ao3 reqs ) - Yuuri's fanclub being very protective of him, Viktor fanboying over Yuuri, etc.**_

* * *

Yuuri jolted when he felt vibrate in his pocket. He fished his out and saw that it was a text from Viktor. His face colored with surprise as he stared at the innocent ' hey Yuuri! What's up?' . He had not texted back yesterday after he woke up from his short nap, since he figured that Viktor must have been tired too, no matter what he claimed. And...he was not sure that the man wanted to talk to him.

Phichit had tried to reassure him that no, Viktor wasn't just being polite and texting him out of sake of formality or any such thing, that he genuinely wanted to take time of his schedule to talk to Yuuri, but Yuuri still wasn't completely convinced.

So yes, he was surprised when he saw the text. A warm feeling bloomed into his chest and he smiled to himself. Maybe Viktor enjoyed talking to him after all.

' Nothing much' , he typed back. 'Going to work currently.'

He pocketed his phone and rushed down the stairs, hoping that there won't be any traffic. He did not want to be late for the shoot, it was the first time that he was working with this company, and it was quite new. He did not want to seem disrespectful by arriving late.

* * *

 **Viktor ❤**

hope you have fun there!

wait isn't it like

6 am there

wow Yuuri you wake up early!

haha we wake up early for practice too

though

I'm sure Phichit does that too

he's a college student right? does he

have morning classes? what's college

like?

you went to the same uni, yes?

is it like in the movies

RIGHT

THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION

DO

COLLEGE PARTIES

REALLY HAVE

THE

RED

SOLO

CUPS

OR IS THAT A MYTH?

A mystery that I must know about

Yuuri pls

My crops are dying

My hair is falling

THE HORROR

oh wait where was I

right right

waking up early

well talk to me when you are free

(-3-) ~❤

* * *

"That's all, everyone! We're done!"

Yuuri smiled in thanks and moved to the dressing rooms, along with the other two models. The photoshoot was quite pleasant, going smoothly without a hitch. There weren't many clothes to model too, which added to the ease of the shoot.

Although, the pieces they tried were nice and comfortable. Yuuri made a note of the brand. It was good – more than that to be honest, if they were able to get hold of fellow model Warshaw...and him too he guessed – for something that was a new name.

He pulled out his phone after he emerged him from the dressing room, eyes widening when he saw the sheer amount of messages. He felt guilty about ignoring Viktor, but it soon turned to humour at seeing what he had written. Really, this man.

Chuckling he wrote back that he wasn't very social in his college days, but yes, the cups were there in the parties he went to.

Ah, Viktor would be at the rink training, won't he? He added a message of good luck and pocketed his phone after a few minutes when there was no reply.

He sighed when he remembered the second shoot he had that day for VMAN. He should be glad that companies seek him out instead of it being the other way ( he had heard how his coworkers talk of their beginning days ) but some days it was tiring .

Some days...some days all he wanted to do was just get away from the high fashion and makeup and cameras and poses. Yuuri had not wanted to be a model, but it was something that just...happened.

Phichit had convinced him to work part time for a modeling agency ( college was expensive ) and somehow the crowd and camera liked him. He had planned on becoming a dancer and was majoring in dance, but his modeling career took off first.

Yuuri had debated for a long time whether to give up on the career to focus on his original goal, but...something held him back. As much as he absolutely loved dancing, he couldn't bear to dance in front of people as his anxiety got in the way.

But modeling, it was easier. It was just him, and the photographer who mattered. Nothing else, no audience, no crowd, only him and the camera. It grew on him, slowly but it did .

Yuuri had always struggled with words, so it has amazed him how much some models seemed to say in photos. Granted, many were plastic expressions and flat emotions, but some...some were works of art. He found that he could express just as well in photos as he could in dance and rhythm.

That's why he loved working with photographers looking to fill portfolios and doing modeling for the few artistic and unique things, since the people really pulled out the creativity during those.

But those were rare, and if he had to work for catalogues and editorials and runways ( he had no idea why few designers choose him for being a runway model when he specialized as a print model, but they do ), then so be it. It's not like he didn't enjoy those too.

* * *

 **Cinnamon Roll ❤❤❤❤**

haha I wasn't really social

in college

But the cups were there in the

parties I did go to

So I guess they aren't a myth? :)

Are you at practice?

Work hard! ^^

I know you'll be awesome at

world's

YUUUUUURI!

sorry for the late reply!

at the rink

Yakov's giving us a break

currently

thanks ^ ^

will you be at the world's?

although you must be

busy -3-

I hope you're there though

it would give me luck

You don't need luck

you're online!

yay ^^

Astute observation Viktor

meanie -3-

Sorry I couldn't resist ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

But no, I can't make it to the world's

really? ;-;

you'll watch the live stream

though right?

right?

OFC!

I never miss one of your

programmes!

!

REALLY!?

umm

ah yes

I am kind a big fan

From the time I was

a kid

Sorry I didn't think before

sending the message

THIS IS THE BEST THING

THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED

TO ME

I AM SO FLATTERED

SO HAPPY

?

Really?

But why?

Yuuri you're an amazing

person

to have someone like you

as a fan

it's

idk how to say it

it's gratifying I guess?

like imagine that you're a poor

craftsman in the medieval era

and then you find out the king

is a fan of your work

that's how I feel

….

That's an...interesting

analogy

I don't really get what you

want to say because

I am not that great?

I am just me

I sometimes don't know why

would someone even put up

with me sometimes so

Yuuri you're wonderful, okay?

don't let anyone tell you other

wise

even if it's your own self

no actually

especially if it's yourself

fight! •∆•

Thanks

My anxiety did get better

It's never going away

But yes

Things improve

People help

:)

Ahh and sorry

For boring you with all this （＞ｙ＜）

don't apologize Yuuri!

you didn't bore me

I don't know much about this

so tell me when you need

help, okay?

because I am horrible

at emotions

I don't understand many things

about them

but I'll try to help!

Thank you, Viktor

* * *

Viktor looked up from his phone when he heard Yakov yelling that break was over. He told goodbye to Yuuri and pushed off the bench, eager to get back to the ice.

He removed his blade guards and swiftly skated over to one side of the rink, nodding over to Yakov who was going over Mila's short programme. "Vitya, your free skate! From the top!"

Viktor knew his technical elements were as perfect as they could be, but he wished he could say the same for his presentation component. Viktor knew longing, it was a tangible force in lonely nights and crowded press conferences, for something, someone to fill an empty hole in his life, but the song was about longing and lost love.

For lost love you have to have loved in the first place. His free skate has been better after meeting Yuuri, and Viktor had plans about making it even better. He may not have lost Yuuri ( and he fervently hoped that he never did ) but they were separated.

It was not quite love, but he knew that given time, the intense like would soon turn to love.

It was not quite longing, but it was longing for having Yuuri near him.

It was not quite lost love, but Viktor was determined to make this work in time for the Europeans and Worlds.

He skated over to the rinkside where Yakov was standing for his criticism. Surprisingly, the old coach nodded gruffly and said, "Good. Improve the presentation more."

"Huh? No other problems? Yakov, are you alright?"

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! GO DO TEN SIT SPINS!"

"Calm down Yakov, your blood pressure will rise again. Tut tut."

"TEN MORE SPINS!"

"Ehhh! Fine!" Viktor pouted and went over to do his spins. The sooner he was done with this the sooner he could focus on his programmes. Really, Yakov should know that high blood pressure is dangerous. He was just trying to warn him.

* * *

 **Viktor ❤**

sup!

back from practice!

Hey!

it ended later than usual

yakov made me do spins

as punishment -3-

What did you do?

that's the thing!

I did nothing!

For some reason I am

having a hard time

believing that

have some faith

I was just telling him

that it was bad for his

health if he was angry

all the time

"I did nothing" ಠ_ಠ

not you too Yuuri!

also I love those emojis

what are those

and how do you make

them

Kaomojis

All I can do are the

simple stuff ^ ^ like this

Idk I have them

in the keyboard

we both have an

iPhone

But I don't see them

Teach me your secrets

senpai °∆°

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Separate

keyboard

Third party app

hold on

THERE ARE SO MANY?

HOW DID I NOT KNOW

ABOUT THEM

Now you do

yep

gimme a minute

(´∀`)b

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

LOOK!

(●｀･(ｴ)･´●)

BEAR!

／(^ x ^)＼

RABBIT!

Haha seems like

you like it

I love them

so cute!

( ˘ ³˘)

okay what's this

one ⁝⁞⁝⁞ʕु•̫͡•ʔु ⁝⁞⁝⁝

…

I have no idea

Some kind of toast?

-.-

Hey that's what it looks

like

～(^ ^)- õ

gift!

It looks more like a

ring than a gift box

XD

hmm

marry me then (^_−)

Viktor!

You can't just say

things like that!

you have wounded

my fragile heart Yuuri

I shall never recover

from this rejection

ahhh my life is meaningless

As much I would

love to continue this

absolutely tragic

drama

Isn't it late there

-3-

fine then

I'll go to sleep

(¬_¬)ﾉ

Did you eat

aye captain

I did

Chop chop then

ttyl! (≧∇≦)/

Good night ( ˘ ³˘)

!

kisses for you too!

It's just a kaomoji /⊙︿⊙/

haha

bye for today Yuuri!

* * *

Yuuri jerked upright on the sofa after Viktor had gone away. He had somehow forgotten about it, but the gift kaomoji reminded him of a very important event coming up.

Viktor's birthday.

Usually it won't have made a difference, since it's not like he could have done anything other than send a message on any of his social media accounts, something which countless people did ( he himself got tagged in thousands and thousands of tweets and photos ).

But this time he could, he had to give something as a gift. Yuuri had always gifted something to his idol ( and now friend ) on his birthday but he knew Viktor would not have even glanced at it.

( He himself didn't go through all the gifts that fans sent to the agency on his birthday, instead he had them given as charity. Most of the supermodels did that. )

But now here were two problems.

What should he give? Where does Viktor live?

The first he could solve with some discussion with Phichit, but it was the second that was the main trouble. He did not know Viktor's address , he could give it to him at some competition as they were too late, and the closest one to his birthday was the GPF which was gone, and the Europeans which Phichit could not participate him.

He could have asked the man himself, but then it won't be a surprise.

Hah, he would just have to think of something. Maybe Phichit will suggest something while brainstorming together. But currently he had to go for his next shoot, so he will catch the man at night he guessed.

He left a note informing Phichit to heat up the leftover lunch for dinner and left, mind whirring with ideas.

* * *

 **Mila**

Psst Mila

Do you know what time

it is Phichit

2 am

I know you were still

up

Touché

Make it quick I have

this great game on

pause

It's about the plan

Ayy I am all ears

Where does Viktor live

So did he hurt Yuuri

and you're planning to beat

him up or

Cause then I can't

give you the location

Bro codes and all

Nope it's about his birthday

Oooo

Right

K then so here it

is

[Address]

Thanks a mil Mil

#verypunny


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : God fucking damn it ff stop messing up the chats - m . imgur . com (slash) 0QxOWO0. this is what it's supposed to look like!**

* * *

Yuuri groaned while choosing photos to put in his new portfolio ( he had to keep it updated, and it was high time he added new photographs in it ). If only choosing a gift for Viktor was as easy as choosing a picture for his portfolio.

"Pick that one Yuuri! The one with the leather jacket!" Phichit called our from the sofa where he was lazing around.

Ahhh, right. At least in this his best friend was useful. In the matter of birthdays though...Yuuri's mind flashed to last night and Phichit's wonderful ideas.

 _( "You should totally give something handmade, Viktor seems like the kind of sap who would love it."_

 _"Yeah but what? Even if he would love it I don't want to give something bad."_

 _"How about knitting? Make a scarf or gloves. Russia is pretty damn cold."_

 _"One, I don't know how to knit. Two, I don't have time to learn."_

 _"Hmm you could cook something. Your cookies especially are first class."_

 _"Ah yes, nothing like stale food."_

 _"Oh right. Hmm I don't know just send him an empty box and say there's a flying kiss in it."_

 _"You really are useless, you know that?" )_

Phichit sat up suddenly, as if reading his mind. "Oh by the way Yuuri, I found Viktor's address!"

Yuuri gave an unholy screech and whipped around. How the fuck did Phichit manage to get that? "Phichit!," he cried out, horrified, "Did you do something illegal again!?"

"What!? No! Have some faith Yuuri! I did it by perfectly legal methods!"

"Thank god. What did you do?"

"Just asked a friend~!"

Yuuri should have known. Phichit's network was huge, no wonder he managed to get Viktor's address in such a short time. Really, he should be glad that the man decided to be a figure skater rather than some mafia boss. Now that would have been fearsome.

The two lasped into comfortable silence, with Phichit lying on the sofa once again and him sorting through his pictures. Inspiration for a gift would come when it would come, there was no use in rushing it.

* * *

( "Hold on Yuuri, you said again. How did you find out about the time I got Martell's address to get revenge on behalf of the trivia team?" )

* * *

Yuuri groaned again in the studio where he and a few other of his co workers were gathered, awaiting their fitting. The agency had forwarded their names when designer Francis had asked for models to showcase his latest collection in the LA fashion show ( which was in a fortnight ), so here they were.

He hadn't at first understood why they gave his name too since he was no runway model, but then he saw the requirements for modelling this particular collection. It was a rather revealing one, more so that the usual designs.

As his manager had helpfully pointed out ( more like drummed into his head with great difficulty ), when it came to sex appeal, his Eros persona was the best out there.

"Yuuri? Is something wrong?" It was Safiya, a model that Yuuri had talked to in one of the fashion shows he had been dragged into. He was surprised that she still remembered his name, he was just a dime a dozen model after all.

He directed a reassuring smile at her. "Nothing much, I was just thinking of something."

She smiled back. "Care to share? Maybe I could help."

"Make that we!" The person sitting beside her piped up. On seeing Yuuri's confused look, he added, "I am Jack Martin, nice to meet you!"

Yuuri echoed the sentiment, and the other models introduced themselves too. The man on the chair near him was Maximilian ( call me Max! ) and the one opposite to Safiya was Carla Liu, a good friend of Saf.

"Are you all sure it won't be a bother?" At seeing the determined nods, he continued on. "I was just having some trouble on choosing a birthday gift…"

Carla laughed merrily. "Well my personal solution when In have trouble with that is usually giving a nice bottle of alcohol. Never had anybody not liked it till now."

Safiya scoffed. "You can't rely on that always. Gift differs from person to person. Yuuri, what's your relation with the person you're giving it to? Family? Friend?"

That...that was a difficult question. He had been a fan of Viktor since he was a child, and had a lot of respect for the man. No one could watch Viktor's skating and not admire it. But he considered him a good friend as well, enjoyable to talk to and spend time with.

He wanted to give something as a friend, to show how much Viktor meant to him. Something personal, or meaningful. But it also had to of Viktor's level, or else it would be disrespectful.

"It's…complicated," he allowed.

Suddenly it seemed that all the models present had simultaneously swallowed a lemon.

"A-ano! Is something wrong?"

Max, the only one who seemed unaffected, laughed loudly. "Don't worry Yuuri, it's nothing to bother yourself with."

"Yeah," added Jack weakly, even though he seemed like all he wanted to do was crawl under a blanket and never rise. "Although…if I may ask, you said it was complicated. Are you two- you two- you two-"

"What Jack here wants to say, are you two dating?"

Carla and Safiya suddenly perked up from their hunched down state, their eyes burning. Jack too, was staring at him hard enough to bore holes through him. Yuuri started at the question, flustered that anyone would think that. He and... Viktor ?

He blushed fiercely at the image. "No no! We're just friends!"

His words seemed to breath new life into them, so relieved did they look. Saf had opened her mouth to say something, when designer Francis arrived and they became busy with the fitting.

* * *

 **Viktor ❤**

 _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

yuuri!

I mean

who are you stranger

my dearest friend

Yuuri would not leave

me hanging without

a message in 2 days

2 days

 _Sorry!_

 _I was just busy!_

I was just kidding Yuuri

but it's nice to see

that you regret hurting

my poor little heart

 _Jesus_

 _You and Phichit should_

 _have a career in drama_

 _rather than skating_

we live to please (^_−)

 _You had me worried_

 _for a second there_

 _Also it's been only_

 _42 hours I checked the_

 _log_

 _so there ´･ᴗ･`_

42 hours is too much

too!

I missed you!

 _Really?_

yeeep

your messages make

my day ❤

 _Lay back the_

 _flattery Casanova_

it's true!

 _/_

 _I like talking to you_

 _too ^^_

* * *

Yuuri smiled. There really was no use rushing inspiration, it would arrive at it's own time. Which was apparently, now . He pushed himself from the bed and got to work, determined to make this gift great.

* * *

 **Katsuki Yuuri Fanclub** **( katsuki_fc** **)**

[ pictures of Yuuri at the fashion show, tight leather pants, no shirt, collar like choker around his neck ]

Katsuki Yuuri at the Los Angeles Fashion Week! Bless designer Francis Moreau for putting him in that.

#yuurikatsuki #fashion #LAFW

 **Drew McKinnley** **( dmklove )**

I AM DECEASED

 **Hogwarts Graduate** **( hoggywarty )**

Oh god I never thought there were pants this tight #blessthatass and in motherfucking leather too kill me

 **Thai skates** **( skatesquad )**

THOSE FUCKING ABS WE NEED MORE SHIRTLESS YUURI PICS THE FEW THERE ARE ARE NOT ENOUGH

 **Vin Venture** **( themistborn )**

AND THE COLLAR BITCH ALL I WANT IS TO TIE HIM UP AND DO THINGS

 **PizzaandBacon** **( pizzazza )**

when you think the man can't get any sexier but then this appears

 **FashionBitch** **( fashion_bitch )**

I feel the need to purify myself after seeing this oh fucking hell he's too sexy

 **Allmenmustdie** **( noone )**

What was even the theme of Moreau? Bondage? Sex? Like idk man it sure gives those vibes

 **Phichit Chulanont** **( PhichitChu )** ✔

Yuuri rockin' it! noone the theme was actually 'Minimalistic Seduction'. XD

* * *

Viktor dropped his phone on his face.

He rolled over in pain, Makkachin moving from his side to lick his face.

"I'm fine, Makka," he said to her.

But he was not fine.

Yuuri should be illegal. It's fucking criminal to look that fucking sexy oh god. 'Minimalistic seduction' be damned, the man could be covered from head to toe and yet he would be able to seduce Viktor's smitten heart.

( although he was not complaining seeing Yuuri in that , bless you Francis )

That ass, honestly, if something was going to kill him it's going to be that ass, he could feel it. The pants were so fucking tight ( people seem to love putting him in tight pants, aka doing god's work ) they hugged every curve of Yuuri like his skin.

And that choker designed like a collar...he agreed with the comments, it was giving serious bondage vibes. He did not know how a simple accessory could do that when he dedicated a whole costume around the theme yet the media didn't figure it out, but he guessed it was a combined effort of the designer's genius and Yuuri's inherent Eros.

He wondered how it was possible to be so...so...so Yuuri! The man was the most precious cinnamon roll ever, yet he busts out raw sex appeal that could rival Christophe's. His Yuuri was so talented!

He quickly picked up his phone and opened his messages. It was only polite to show his appreciation!

* * *

 **Cinnamon Roll❤❤❤❤**

just saw pics of the

fashion show!

 _?_

you know the one

two days ago

on 22and

the one you were

in

 _Fuuuuuuuuuu_

 _uuuuuuuuuuck_

wow!

I think you swearing

is as rare as Yuri not

swearing!

 _Why_

 _Please forget that_

 _you ever saw the_

 _pics_

to quote you

"why"

 _They're embarrassing_

they were amazing!

 _Yes people told me_

 _that_

 _But still_

 _It's one of the most_

 _sexual outfits I have_

 _worn_

hmm true

 _Hold on a sec_

 _How did you know that_

I have seen all of

your modeling pics!

 _Excuse me_

 _I have to go dig a hole_

 _and crawl in it_

 _Never to be seen again_

/pulls Yuuri out from

hole/

 _Leave me in peace_

 _I shall go to the Himalayas_

 _And become a monk_

if anyone should be

embarrassed it should

be me tbh

who even admits

stalking their crush

idiots like me that's

who

 _Your what!?_

shit

figure of speech

yeah

you know those memes

and comics about

doing that

the phrase just slipped

out XD

sorry

 _Ohhh_

 _It's alright ^^_

allow me to join

you on your journey

of becoming a hermit

 _How about this_

 _We forget about both_

 _the things_

 _And live normally_

deal (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

* * *

Makkachin was again licking his face worriedly.

"I'm fine Makka."

But he was not fine. He might as well get used to this, he was never going to be fine. Maybe there was truth in what Yura always shouted at him, that he had no chill.

Why did he have to write the crush part? No, before that, why in hell did he even tell Yuuri that he went through all his photos, that was just sheer idiocy.

He was extremely lucky that sweet, innocent ( debatable ) Yuuri had bought his lame ass excuse of it being a figure of speech that just slipped out ( technically true ). He wanted the time when he asked Yuuri out to be perfect, face to face in a nice setting, not accidentally in a chat.

He didn't even know if Yuuri would say yes, and judging by his surprised "what!?", he probably didn't like him back. It was too soon, they had only known each other for...what? Half a month?

That's way too less! Although Viktor felt that he should get an award for displaying such patience, because he had never waited so long to get the person he wants. Well...he never had actually. All the relationship experience he had were one night stands so he was not sure they counted.

No use dwelling on it, he'd just have to trust Yuuri to forget the extremely stupid slipup of his. He took his face out of the pillow ( where he had hidden with shame ) and picked up his phone. Time to change the topic to something less embarrassing.

* * *

Yuuri got up from where he had fallen on the floor ( he seriously needs to work on his habit on rolling when flustered, the sofa was narrow ) and adjusted his glasses.

"Are you okay?" Phichit called out from the kitchen, where he was preparing dinner.

"I'm fine Phichit."

He was not. His heart was still beating at mach speed because of Viktor's innocent comment, which was idiotic and his heart should honestly get a grip and calm the fuck down.

He had looked at the feelings he got when he saw the message, this is,

Beating heart Rush of excitement Hope

and just come to the stunning conclusion that he, Yuuri Katsuki, does in fact, have a crush on Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri knew he many times misinterpreted things because of his anxiety, but he was not blind to his own feelings.

That's settled, but the real problem was, how should he deal with his newfound feelings? Or...maybe not newfound, newly surfaced feelings. He doubts that his silly celebrity crush ever went away as he grew up, it just became more suppressed. At least child him knew that there was going to be nothing between him and Viktor, since he was a small town boy and Viktor was well, a star.

But now he knew Viktor, knew what it was like to talk with him, to touch him, to hug him, knew his flair for drama, knew how much he loved Makkachin, hated spinach, knew those little things, and Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to suppress it this time.

Haaah, he'd figure out how to behave around Viktor, later. It will be quite a while since they see each other again after all. He was confident that he could be normal while chatting at least. Face to face though…that would be hard.

( For now though, the more pressing concern was that Phichit was putting horrible, disgusting peas in their dinner. How can anyone like them!? )

* * *

 **AN : imagine if Yuuri was a designer instead lol**

 **Y - Sorry I am late!**

 **Models - don't worry the designer hasn't arrived yet**

 **Y- Actually... that would be me. Sorry!**

 **Models - wtf is dis bitch doing on the other side he should be on the fucking ramp**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : Zhora is nickname ( I know I know but I am not going into a cultural lesson in an AN of all things ) for Georgi btw**

 **Also anyone wanna beta read? Getting some comments about mistakes and I honestly just wash my hands of a chapter after it's done sooo ( apparently 'We die like men' is not working for me kek )**

* * *

Like everyday, Viktor woke up to his alarm beeping at the frankly ungodly hour of five and Makkachin licking his face, hungry for breakfast.

He groaned and got up. "Yes yes Makka, papa is coming."

The only difference of the day was that when he turned off his alarm and checked him phone, there were several messages wishing him a happy birthday. Hmm there's his family ( who'd surely call him later that day ), Christophe ( who maybe would call ), fans tagging him in social media, and Yuuri.

It took a while for his sleep addled brain to catch up.

Yuuri! He remembered his birthday! And even took care of the timezones! Oh this boy was so sweet! He hadn't expected Yuuri to remember his birthday, it was surprising enough knowing that he was his fan.

He eagerly opened the messages, already happy even without reading a single one of them.

* * *

 **Cinnamon Roll ❤❤❤❤**

Happy birthday Viktor!

～(^▽^)-

Hope you have a great

day!

I mean I hope you always

have a great day

But may this one be even

better ＼(^◇^＼)

Sending you virtual cookies

!

Also

You *might* get a surprise

package

* * *

 _You might get a surprise package._

 _Might get a surprise package._

 _Get a surprise package._

 _Surprise package._

He, Viktor Nikiforov, peasant scum when compared to his holiness Yuuri Katsuki, was getting a gift from said person?

He wondered what it would be. It couldn't be something elaborate, since he knew it was not Yuuri's style, and it was probably not something handmade, since they didn't know each other for even that long to warrant a gift as affectionate at that ( social rules were such a PAIN ), and anyways, Yuuri was busy.

He was pleasantly surprised that Yuuri even decided to get him a gift. It's not like he was obliged to give anything, so it must be his decision! Ah, what did he do to deserve this angel?

Hold on.

Hold on a fucking second.

Did Yuuri think that he was obliged!?

It was a very possible option, considering how polite the man was, and adding his anxiety to that...and weren't giving gifts and social obligations and politeness big in Asia or something? Viktor couldn't claim to know much about the countries, but he had heard that was a thing.

...

Doesn't matters! Anything from Yuuri for whatever reason was a good thing!

( He honestly could kick Viktor in the face and Viktor would praise the lord. )

* * *

"Oi old man!", Yuri hollered at at Viktor when he finally deigned to arrive at the rink. He was already six minutes late! Really, did he expect Yuri to wait for his old slow ass? He had things to do! Competitions to train for!

He was guaranteed gold, what with the other pathetic juniors, but it didn't mean he didn't like skating. Every minute he spent waiting for Viktor to appear was a minute he was losing on skating time, damn it.

When the greyhead finally turned around ( Even his responses were slow today. What the hell. ) Yuri threw the crudely wrapped package at him. "Catch!"

The idiot caught it clumsily ( Apparently gracefulness can disappear overnight. Yuri made note. ) and smiled his classic stupid heart smile when he saw what it was.

"Aww Yura! You shouldn't have!" He squealed. Loudly. Yuri found himself scowling, embarrassed.

"Shut up asshole! You don't need to say that every fucking year!"

If anything, he smiled even wider. "But it's still so sweet! Come here, let me hug you!"

"No fucking way!"

"Rude~"

Oh hell no. The she devil was here. Behind him. No escape. There was no escape.

He made a dash for the other side of the rink, but Mila caught him and held on tight with arms of steel. Seriously, where did she even get her strength from? He had asked once, but the hag had only grinned like it was some private joke and had replied "100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run, every single day."

Worth a try. Viktor had reached him by then, smiling widely. He was not going to go down without a fight! Let the old man try to hug him and see how his face would look like after a kick!

Fortunately – for Viktor of course, he was the ice tiger of Russia after all! – the geezer just ruffled his hair and went over to tie his skates.

Humph! At least his brain retained enough memory to remember that opening gifts in front of everyone was forbidden ( Viktor's 18th birthday. Christophe's mail. Scarred forever for life. Don't ask. ).

* * *

"Mila."

"Awww Yura, you came to me yourself? Wow!"

"Shut up you ha- LET ME GO!"

"You're no fun, you know that? So what is it?"

"Is it just me or is the old geezer ridiculously happy today? It's nearly the end of the practice and he had that silly grin for HOURS IT'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

"...Is that Yuri speech for 'I haven't seen him this happy in years and I am curious and it's also kinda freaking me out?'"

"No it's Yuri speech for 'I really do hope the idiot won't do something stupid as fuck and enrage Yakov enough so that he would punish all of us'. Get your facts right woman!"

"You know what? That's actually a valid concern. I don't want a repeat of that time in the Skate Amer-"

"TRUE LOOOVE! SO TOUCHING!"

"GAAAAH!"

"Zhora! You scared me!"

"Sorry Mila. And Yura. I just got excited ABOUT THEIR BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP! EVERYONE SHOULD GET SOMEONE LIK-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF!?"

"Technically you're contributing to the noise too Yura."

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!"

"Ahhh! I am sorry Yakov!"

"Ay ay captain!"

"Tch. Fine!"

* * *

"...Do any of you...know why Vitya is smiling so wide?"

"Honestly coach, we have no clue."

* * *

Viktor wondered if it was too early to ask Yuuri to marry him.

He guessed he should rewind and start from the beginning. After he had come back home from practice, he saw a package in his mail. More specifically, a package shipped from Detroit .

He had rushed upstairs, nearly threw his bag on the floor ( nearly, but his skates were precious ), sat down and ripped open the packaging, Makkachin standing curiously beside him.

Inside it was a medium sized box, beautiful decorated in shades of silver and blue. Did Yuuri choose the coloring to match his hair and eyes? That's so sweet! The box looked hand decorated too, simple but pretty. It must have taken quite some time.

But he couldn't be given just a box, right? He had no problems with it, but a box seemed a little...odd, even a box with wonderful designs on it. He slowly slid the lid open, and saw pieces of folded paper inside.

He opened the biggest one out of the bunch.

"Happy birthday Viktor!", it said in a neat handwriting. Viktor read on. "You once mentioned how you would like to talk to me everyday, and that isn't always possible, so I made this. I don't know if you were serious or not, but I really hope you like this gift."

Eyes widening in surprise, Viktor laid it down and opened one of the smaller ones.

 _"Do your best!"_

He opened another.

 _"Good luck!"_

Another.

 _"Have a good day!"_

Another.

 _"I am cheering for you!"_

Oh. Viktor hadn't realized he was crying until the first droplet rolled down his cheek and Makkachin jumped on his lap to lick his face. He held her tightly and buried half his face in her fur, eyes still fixated on the open slips on the table and the closed ones in the box.

He wondered if Yuuri knew just how much this simple gesture meant to him. Probably not. To him, this was just a birthday gift, born from a silly ( to Yuuri, maybe ) comment Viktor had made.

To Viktor, this was more than that. This was so much more.

His brain supplied that it was like he was a lost ship in a surprisingly easy adventure, lonely and astray, when he suddenly finds a lighthouse that guides him with his warm and brilliant light.

He squashed the thought. No more weird analogies, even if it was extremely accurate. He had already spouted one in front of Yuuri, he didn't want to seem uncool in front of him again! )

Yuuri.

Viktor picked up his phone and sent a quick text. He needed to tell him how much he loved the gift. It was of utmost importance! Otherwise, how would Yuuri know how amazing he was and how much Viktor appreciated his thoughtful present?

* * *

 **Viktor ❤**

can I Skype you?

* * *

"Phichit please kill me."

Phichit curiously turned his head to look at Yuuri, who was gripping his phone tight enough to give the poor phone asphyxiation. If it could breath in the first place, that is.

"What's the matter this time?"

"Procrastination."

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold yet another talent of Katsuki Yuuri! Being as vague as possible!"

Yuuri sighed. "Goddamnit Phichit it's serious."

At that Phichit paused their 9th rewatch of The King and The Skater ( well, the 9th for Yuuri at least ) and turned to face his bro fully.

"Okay, go on. Knowing you either you remembered that one embarrassing thing you did two years ago or you are dying of some great disease. You're not really dying are you?"

Yuuri sighed more heavily this time. "No Phichit. It's just that I have a crush on this one person-"

"Viktor."

Yuuri glared at him. "You could have let me be generic and saved me some embarrassment, but noooo."

"Come on now Yuuri, it's obvious! Now spill!"

"So you know how his birthday is today-"

"Yeah not like I heard you worrying about it a hundred times at least or anything."

"Stop interrupting!" Phichit raised his hands in surrender and Yuuri huffed. "I think he got my gift just now and well...he wants to Skype."

He cocked his head to the side. "What's the problem then? You have talked to Viktor in real many times, video call is the same."

Yuuri his face in his hands. "That's the thing, it's not!" He looked back up. "That was before I realized I had a crush on Viktor! What do I do now!?"

Phichit breathed out slowly. Sometimes he was amazed at his own awesomeness that he managed to get things into Yuuri's head, considering how thick it was.

To put it simply, HOW HAS THIS BOI NOT REALISED HIS CRUSH TILL YET!?

No, wait. He shouldn't be surprised, what with Yuuri's frankly stupid thoughts half the time. He didn't even believe that he was sweet and charming? That so many people liked him? Jesus christ Yuuri really was dense. And it was Phichit's solemn duty as his platonic soulmate to drum all those good things into his head.

So anyway, where were they? Ah yes. The video call. "I don't suppose telling you to act natural will do any good?"

"Unless you mean stutter and be a mess, no."

"Ah damn. There's always the option of refusing but I don't suppose you would want to miss an opportunity to see Viktor's glorious visage, shiny platinum hair, even shinier forehead that could be used as a weapon in case of emergencies-OOF! Jesus Christ Yuuri that pillow probably messed up my organs, such force."

Yuuri gave him an utterly unrepentant look. "You deserved it."

Phichit pouted. "Oh don't look at me like that. Have you even seen that time he swept away his hair - rhetorical question by the way, I know you won't miss anything Viktor related - so you remember that time after practice in Trophee De France?"

"His forehead wasn't that shiny!"

"Rose tinted lenses Yuuri, rose tinted lenses."

"Are you just gonna keep joking around? Because I have to reply soon he might have seen that I have seen the text and-"

Phichit was not ashamed to admit he screamed like someone canceled his favourite soap opera. "YOU HAVE THE READ RECEIPTS ON!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!?"

"Phichit calm dow-"

He got up and shook Yuuri by the shoulders. "THIS IS TIME SENSITIVE YUURI!"

"Yes that's what I was trying to tell you."

Falling back into the sofa with a loud thump, Phichit closed his eyes and motioned exasperatedly with his hand. "Better say yes and start the chat soon Yuuri, I don't think there's time to discuss. Anyway, not like we were going to reach on a solution."

After a few moments of silence, he cracked open an eye and saw that Yuuri was typing - hesitantly, but he was typing - back a message to Viktor.

* * *

 **AN : GUYS IMPORTANT QUESTION-**

 **Confession next chapter? Yay or nay?**  
 **On one hand it would be too early, but on the other I don't know what to fill the next one with.**

 **( Yuri's gift was a mug saying 'you have aged' bless this salty child )**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : I got a new beta reader, so hope this chapter has fewer mistakes.**

* * *

 _"Yuuri!"_

Viktor's warm voice floated from his laptop, and Yuuri felt his heart tighten. He had his common heart smile on his face, happiness radiating from him in waves. Yuuri swore he could feel the vibes from across the ocean.

( wait were his eyes red? )

He mentally scolded himself to stop staring and cleared his throat. "Um, did you get my gift?"

Viktor smiled so _wide_ that for a second Yuuri was worried for his face. "I did! Yuuri, it's the most thoughtful, awesome, and wonderful gift I ever got, you are the best!"

Yuuri could not help but blush. How could anyone resist when someone says that with so much sincerity? Really, this man. "U–uhm, thank you Viktor! It was not that good though but I am really glad you like it, it gives me great relief—"

Viktor broke in with a soft laugh. "Yuuri, you're rambling."

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry! I tend to do that when nervous. Sorry!" He flailed his hands, sure that he had screwed up and thought ' _Why was Viktor frowning_ —'

"Nervous?"

Well fuck, he really did screw up. MISSION ABORT! ABORT!

"It's nothing!" Yuuri knew his voice was higher in pitch than normal, this decision of 'acting natural' was going worse than planned. "You really don't need to worry about that Viktor!"

If anything, that just caused the frown to deepen. Yuuri died inside. WHY was he so socially inept? He wished Phichit was here, surely the Thai would know what to do. But he was in the other room, feeding his hamsters.

"Yuuri, please... Was it something I said? I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. Oh god, it was the request for a video call, wasn't it?"

At Viktor's horrified look, ( Yuuri wanted to hide himself, now he had gone and bothered Viktor on top of bothering himself too ), he hastily shook his head. "Of course not Viktor! Believe me, it's just me being stupid."

Yuuri could tell by his face that Viktor, did not in fact, believe him. Though, thankfully, he did not pursue the matter further.

"Please tell me when I do something that bothers you, okay? You remember when I told you that I was not good with—".

Yuuri interrupted him with a smile, "—feelings and didn't understand much about anxiety but want to help. Yes, I remember."

Viktor smiled back, bright and happy. How could anyone not love him? Sure, he had his flaws— he was forgetful, often insensitive, ignores advice more often than not, but he was one of the kindest and sweetest people he had ever met, on par with his family and Phichit and Minako and Yuuko and so many more. At least he tried to help and _understand_ , in his own way.

He really did not deserve someone like Viktor. Yuuri resolutely nodded to himself. Yes, the quicker he crushed his not–so–tiny crush on the Russian, the better.

He suddenly remembered an incident that happened years ago, when Yuuko was in high school. She had confessed to her crush of 7 months, ( some guy from the other class, ) and had gotten rejected. Yuuri had expected her to be very upset, and she _was,_ but she recovered quickly.

" _His point blank rejection helped get over it, you know?" She had said over tea. "A clean break. It's done, and that made it easier getting over him."_

Maybe…

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Yuuri is started upon hearing aat the voice. He had nearly forgotten about the Skype call!

"Oh it's nothi— actually! Viktor! Can I ask you something?"

Viktor cocked his head to one side curiously and smiled.

"Sure!"

Yuuri blushed to the tips of his ears. There was no going back now. He had to do this. Fight, Yuuri!

"I just wanted to say that… Umm… Would you g–go…"

" _Will you marry?"_

Huh?' Yuuri thought. 'Did I hear that right?'

Viktor blushed a bright red, ( and Yuuri thought, ' _Wow, that was new'_ ), and shouted "Give me some time to think about it!" Victor then promptly ended the chat.

* * *

' _This was probably not as good as an idea as he had expected'_ , Phichit thought, watching Yuuri stare at the laptop, shocked.

Then he whirled around to face him, and that was the moment Phichit knew that he fucked up. Really bad.

" **Explain** ", Yuuri hissed.

Now, Yuuri had a temperance that would make monks jealous. At most, he got mildly annoyed. Even if he got a bit angry, he calmed down fairly quickly.

But... Phichit wasn't so sure of that angelic patience after hearing the tone of that one word.

In his defense, he had genuinely thought that would help! He _knew_ Yuuri. When he entered the room and heard what Yuuri was saying, he knew what he was going to say, and he knew that Yuuri would mess up and either end up saying that it was nothing, be unable to say it, or in the worst scenario, his anxiety will make him say some shit like 'let's end this' or 'I can't talk to you anymore', convinced that Viktor deserves better.

Phichit explained that to Yuuri. "—and so I thought that if I broke the tension with that, then you would be able to confess better. Like maybe you would have said it while clearing up the misunderstanding?"

Yuuri just sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. "You know me too well."

Phichit did NOT like how resigned Yuuri's voice was. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri just smiled a little. ' _( Yes! A real smile! Cheers!'_ ). Phichit thought. "Come give me a hug, you idiot." Yuuri said while opening his arms.

Phichit grinned back and launched himself at his best friend, hugging him like he would hug a very soft, very adorable, pillow.

 _( 'Yuuri was absolutely made for cuddling. )'_ Phichit thought.

* * *

Viktor wondered if Yura was really on to something. Or maybe being called 'stupid' too many times can magically turn you into a real idiot?

Because that's what he was, an idiot. He panicked, okay? He was too flustered by the proposal of all things and needed some time to think! It was only after he had hastily shut down the chat that he realized that the voice was NOT Yuuri's voice.

He bashed his face with the nearest cushion on the sofa in embarrassment, ( he would have used the table, but what if it left some permanent injury on his face? Too risky! ).

How didn't he not realize the difference between Yuuri and Phichit's voice. Victor ( he was sure it was Phichit's ) voice.? Shouldn't something as basic as the voice of the person he liked supposed to be ingrained in his mind? He was a shame to people with crushes everywhere!

He's always making a fool of himself in front of Yuuri, it's surprising the man stilleven talks to him at this point. There is always the choice of living alone in a mansion with an army of puppies though, since his plan of living together in a seaside cottage with kids and dogs is becoming more and more improbable.

The thought reminded him of the thing that started it all. The damn proposal. Out of all people, he could not believe that his comrade Phichit tragically betrayed him in this way, really surprising!

He wondered though, what was Yuuri going to say? It did sound suspiciously like a confession… With all the blushing, stuttering, and nervousness ( itvwas so adorable that Viktor could have killed himself ). But that couldn't be right?

It was probably something that he did which really bothered Yuuri, but he was too sweet and polite to say so. Why was he so horrible? If only he had better social skills than 'fake it till you make it', he wouldn't have to trouble Yuuri so much.

He was too confused and troubled, he needed _advice_.

* * *

"Viktor if you're going to scream I am hanging up."

" _Stay on you meanie, there is no screaming this time."_

Chris knew something was wrong from Viktor's strangely subdued tone. Oh, don't be mistaken, the man was still trying to sound his usual ridiculously cheerful self, but Christophe has known him for YEARS. He understood Viktor well enough to tell when something was bothering his best friend.

"So do I have to listen to half an hour of you being all flowers and rainbows without getting to the problem or are you going to tell me directly?"

There was sigh on the other end. " _You know me too well Chris!"_

"Yeah what a _surprise_ , after all it's not like I am your best friend or anything."

"Okay so it's about Yuuri. Basically I fucked up."

"You fucked him up or...I am betting on you said something without thinking that hurt Yuuri and now you need advice on how to deal with cute but upset Japanese men?"

" _Ooooh nice guess! But it's actually said cute Japanese is nervous around me for some reason and was about to tell me something but shit happened and I closed the chat and I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!"_

Christophe couldn't help but laugh. God help these two idiots. He could guess what exactly Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor.

"Tell me what happened."

After half an hour of listening to ramble on about the incident, Chris had to stop Viktor. The man just went ON AND ON ABOUT THE SAME THING.

*That's enoug– Viktor! Viktor I said shut up for a minute. Yes yes, I get what happened. Yes I also know Yuuri is cute. Now shut up and listen. You need to talk to Yuuri. Now. I _know_ you and I also know him well enough to tell that he would be fretting too, so clear this up as soon as you can to prevent this from blowing up."

" _...that's pretty good advice. And no innuendos!? Chris you're scaring are you and what have you done t–"_

Chris hung up.

* * *

Yuuri was getting his hair styled when he heard his phone ring, startling him.

He looked up at his stylist, a very nice woman with hair that reminded him of a rainbow. "Um, could I be excused?"

She smiled at him. "Of course Yuuri dear! I am nearly done anyway, just come back for a quick fix up after the call."

He thanked her and picked up his phone, nearly having a heart attack when he saw it was Viktor. Why was he calling him now? Oh god he was totally going to say how much of a creep he was what should he do!? Best to just get the conversation done with.

"Hello?"

" _Yuuri! I am sorry if I am bothering you, but I need to talk to you urgently!"_

"A–ah it's fine Viktor! You're never a bother!"

There was an audible sigh of relief from the other end. " _That's good. I wanted to apologize for leaving the chat so quickly, that was stupid of me! I just panicked and didn't realize that it was not you who spoke and...forgive me?"_

Yuuri smiled as he felt the tenseness leave his body. "Of course I forgive you! Anyone would have done the same if they heard a random proposal!"

" _Ah, Yuuri...what were you going to say though? Before you were interrupted."_

Well shit. He was not prepared for this now! What should he say? Should be just blurt it out? But even if he was just confessing to be rejected, shouldn't he do it properly, at least? Viktor deserved that much, even if it was from someone like him.

But then what would he say now? Make up something? But...when would he say it then!? He didn't know when he would see the man next, what's with their busy schedules…

" _Yuuri?"_ Viktor prompted.

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"A–ah, sorry for spacing out Viktor–"

" _Yuuri, you don't have to say it if you don't want to."_ His voice was immeasurably gentle. Yuuri felt like throwing himself off a cliff.

"But…"

" _Is it important?"_

Yuuri hummed in accordance.

" _Is it something that needs to be said face to face?"_

This suspiciously sounded like Viktor knew exactly what he was going to say, but that wasn't possible, was it? It was probably just him being kind.

"I think so, but–"

" _Yuuri, you are aware that after the World's it's the end of the figure skating season, yes?"_

Huh? What was Viktor getting at?

"Yes."

" _And you'll be in Detroit then too?"_

"Unless an emergency comes up in Japan or I have to fly somewhere for my job, yes."

" _I will come for a visit."_

"EHHH!?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : sorry for the shitty social media part, but ff keeps messing up the formatting and certain symbols don't even show up and this is the best I can do**

* * *

"Viktor!"

Viktor turned back when he heard the familiar yell. "Chris!"

He smiled and hugged his friend, who predictably copped a feel. Well, what can he say? He knew his ass was wonderful.

( not as wonderful as a certain Japanese's behind though )

"So", began Christophe, waggling his eyebrows, "ready to get the gold medal snatched from you this time?"

Viktor grinned and replied, "Keep dreaming Chris and you might win one in dreamland."

His best friend laughed and fell in stride beside him. "Still going strong, huh?"

"More so than ever, since Yuuri's counting on that."

"Ahhh yes, your crush that you still haven't made a move on."

"I am trying!" Viktor replied, shoving Chris lightly. "Anyways how are things on your side, huh?"

Chris's smile widened. "Me and Mas are still going strong, thanks for asking. Now if you'd just man up and ask Yuuri out...that would honestly solve half my troubles."

"How mean!"

The Russian received a deadpan look in return. "Oh I must have missed the memo about it being normal to wake a person up at 3 am just to ramble about another person. So careless of me."

Viktor pouted. "You suffering from a lack of nightly activities or something? You seem grumpy."

"Why do you think that's happening? I'll give you a hint : random phone calls."

"Hey timezones are not my fau–"

"VITYAAAAA!"

Suddenly there was a shout which was inscribed in Viktor's mind as 'fuck Yakov is pissed', or more simply, 'shit is coming'. Chris was looking at him with a bemused smile.

"You did something again?"

"No time to chat my dear friend, farewell!"

* * *

Chris watched as his best friend ran away to escape from his raging coach. At his rate, he was convinced that Viktor would be amazing at track and field too, with him getting so much regular practice.

"Psst."

He really would have jumped. It was natural to be surprised when a random voice called you out of nowhere, like a shady drug dealer. Unfortunately, he was long since immune. Association with the Russian skaters did that to a person.

( He wasn't saying he was not crazy himself, because oh dear lord, he was. It adds the fun in life. )

He turned around calmly, and came face to face with a...plant. A plant behind which a certain Thai skater was emerging slowly.

Chris grinned. Things were always more entertaining with Phichit around.

"Ahem, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

He laughed and rolled his eyes at that. 'Couldn't help but hear' his ass, if that was not deliberate eavesdropping he didn't know what was. "Yes Phichit, nice to see you too."

Phichit waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Formalities, formalities. Let's get to the core of the matter, yeah?"

The Swiss cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?"

"Yep! So as I said, I accidentally heard what you both were talking about, and I have got some good news for you! Yuuri is going to confess soon, so you'd be free!"

"Hold on, is this why Viktor made that sudden decision of going to Detroit right after the Worlds?", Chris asked disbelievingly. He had thought that he was the more impulsive romantic of the two, but apparently Viktor beat him to it.

Well, this was one thing he didn't mind losing to Viktor in, at least he would get some much needed peace and quiet.

( He was beginning to understand why Yuri Plisetsky was angry all the time. )

Phichit's face suddenly darkened. "You sure I can trust Viktor with Yuuri? Because if he does something Yuuri doesn't like…"

"Oh don't worry, I will be right there with you to beat up Viktor if he tries anything like that. I trust him though, it won't come to that."

A hint of amusement seeped into Phichit's voice. "Aren't you supposed to take Viktor's side in this?"

"You know more than anyone the urge to protect Yuuri, why are you even asking?", Chris answered, laughing.

"Touché."

The seriousness finally left Phichit, and Chris was glad. It was highly disconcerting seeing such a person making a face that scary. He sent a silent prayer for Viktor, hoping he did nothing that would set… this force of nature against him.

* * *

Yakov's frowned deeper as his mind went over to his oldest student. He seemed...different. It was something he had noticed at the Grand Prix finals as well, and it only seemed to increase day by day.

Oh, it was a good change. After seeing the bright young boy losing the joy in the sport after years and years of winning, it was immensely relieving to finally see some life back in his skating.

He just hoped that this did not result in him doing something extremely stupid and get kicked out of the competition, or be over excited and break a bone. The boy had a penchant for that.

At least the short programme is done and over with safely, with Viktor in top condition and top rank. Let the free skate finish in that manner too, and then Yakov would have a few months of relaxation. Well, as much relaxation he could afford with students like that, that is.

( He silently prayed that Georgi's taste in women and judgment of character would improve. )

* * *

"SEUNG GIIIIIL!" Phichit waved like a madman at the Korean, who was giving him his patented 'I am unimpressed by your bullshit' expression. No matter, he was surely warming up to him!

"What do you want, Chulanont?"

Phichit pouted, but there was no change in Seung Gil's stare. Was his charm fading? Because it didn't even work on Yuuri!

( Or maybe he was just immune after extended exposure to Viktor MyWinkCanKill Nikiforov. )

"Aww I thought we were on a first name basis! Chulanont sounds like what a teacher would call me."

The Korean only raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways I was wondering if you want to go sit on the bleachers to watch the others?"

Phichit shuffled his feet as Seung Gil stared at him, as if trying to analyze any hidden meaning behind his words. He met his gaze resolutely. Let him see that Phichit had no hidden cards.

After a few minutes, Seung Gil nodded.

( Victory! )

Phichit chatted the whole way to the seats, even though Seung Gil only responded with hums and grunts sometimes.

"You're such a good listener!"

The other skater's eyes widened minutely. "People usually", he paused, taking his time to choose his words, "people usually say that I should be less...stoic."

Phichit smiled at him. "You're fine just the way you are, Seung Gil."

And Seung Gil hesitantly, almost shyly, smiled back.

Oh my god, is that what Yuuri felt when he saw Viktor? He cursed his past self that laughed at him being flustered, karma sure could be a bitch. He was so glad that Yuuri was back home and not here with him, because if anyone could pick up the faint blush on his cheeks, it would be the Japanese.

And a cinnamon bun he may be, but Phichit had no doubts that Yuuri would tease him mercilessly.

He decided to just focus on the programmes. That's the safest option unless he wanted to make a fool of himself in front of Seung Gil, which of course, didn't sound appealing. At all.

* * *

Yuuri reached out for his phone on the table, concerned at the interruption. Everyone who knew him were aware to NOT disturb him when any skating event was going on, so there very high chances of there being some kind of emergency.

Yep, surely an emergency.

Because it was Viktor. Viktor, whose turn in the free skate was soon coming up.

"Viktor? Is something wrong?"

"Just wanted to tell you something. You are watching the World Championships, yeah?"

"Obviously! And it's your turn up next! Why are you on the phone?"

"A-ah, the thing is…", Viktor took a deep breath, "Never take your eyes off me. Because I am going to win this one for you ."

Yuuri was really, really glad that Phichit was in China, and not here to tease him how much he looked like a tomato them because Yuuri was sure he did. Jesus, how did Viktor not get embarrassed saying something like that?

Also, how did Viktor even think that Yuuri would ever take his eyes of him? Preposterous. This was the man that he had admired since childhood, the person who had indirectly helped him make his first friend- Yuuko, the person who was a part of his life as much as Phichit and Yuuko, even before he met him.

"Of course."

* * *

Yakov hid a smile as he watched Viktor skate. It seemed that this time at least, his worries were unfounded. If anyone ever asks him which of Viktor's skating programmes was the best, he would point to this one without hesitation.

* * *

[ Photo of Viktor with his gold medal ]

Another gold at the Worlds! This one's for katsuki_yuuri!

 **Christophe-gc ✔**

Try coming second sometimes Viktor...if you know what I mean (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **v-nikiforov ✔**

Damn it Chris this was supposed to be meaningful don't spoil it -3-

 **pinkplease**

CONGRATS!

 **biggestvik_torfanever**

KNEW YOU WOULD GET IT BUT WHO IS THAT

 **LilaSS**

It's Yuuri Katsuki top model and the hottest thing ever keep up with the times bitch

 **N_C_I_A**

Congrats boi!

* * *

 **Figure Skating Forum**

Grand Prix Finals - Viktor Nikiforov - Mystery Man

 _Vitya22 [creator]_

NEWS FOR EVERYONE IN THIS THREAD, MYSTERY MAN EXISTS!

 _SkateSquad2_

CAN SOMEONE PICK UP THE PHONE BECAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT

 _Westoniahalie_

Whoa what did I miss when did this happen

 _Goldenskateslikemyass_

You can check Viktor's latest Instagram photo, which reveals that it is Yuuri Katsuki.

 _Vitya22 [creator]_

Here's the link to the post.

 _SeungGil4ever_

I AM SCREAMING

 _Westoniahalie_

I FEEL YOU SeungGil4ever I JUST OPENED THE LINK AND I AM DYING YUURI KATSUKI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!? TOGETHER!? I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED THIS TILL NOW #HALLELUJAH

 _Questodilla_

Time to perform the complete background check on this Yuuri can't leave our love in bad hands

 _chulanonthamsters_

Questodilla Viktor legit couldn't have found a better person than Katsuki trust me

 _Phichuuuu_

chulanonthamsters seconded

 _mrsniki_

I do hope you guys are right because Viktor is vv important and imo better than some model who prolly doesn't even work as hard as a figure skater

 _headfg_

mrsniki okay I am not an expert on modeling but I am pretty sure they work hard as hell too

 _viktorsforehead_

mrsniki has a point though! Not the one degrading models, but still, we fans HAVE to do a background check on the man! Just to be safe!

 _Lilyofthevalley_

And what are you guys going to do if he turns out to be a shitty human? Kill him? Tell Viktor? You can't even change anything spare yourself the effort

* * *

thanksobama

CALLING ALL KATSUKI YUURI FANS! LOOK AT THIS!

[link to mystery man forum]

I don't know if these two are legit together or not BUT WE CAN'T LET THEM BADMOUTH OUR YUURI LIKE THIS WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THEY ARE

#yuuri katsuki #model #viktor Nikiforov #yuuri katsuki fanclub #fuck this makes me so angry

nicefriendlyguy - reblog

doesn't work as hard MY FOOT OUR DIMPLED JESUS WORKS SO HARD

yuurikismy5on look at this bullshit

yuurikiamy5on - reblog

I say we do a background check on this guy to, isn't he the one called the living legend of figure skating? Cause he wins everything or some shit like that? Prolly arrogant af

sexyandyouknowit - reblog

Whoa whoa whoa this makes me annoyed too but guys remember the three doctrines of the fanclub?

't do anything that our cinnamon roll would frown upon

shit gets real ask prophet Phichit for advice on what would make cinnamon roll sad

the offender only if Phichit gives the go ahead

bonkyshorts_cucumberbatch - reblog

SOMEONE ASK PHICHIT pls my life depends on it

Vellhell - reblog

Also contact the Russian division of the fanclub or seriously anyone who knows the language and ask them to investigate, very useful for the Russian only articles


	12. Chapter 12

Viktor sucked in a deep breath and fortified himself. The skating season was over, and he was here at last. In Detroit. Where Yuuri was. And by god, it was Yuuri who had something to tell him, but that didn't mean that Viktor was uncharacteristically nervous.

What if it was not what he thought it was? What if it was just his own arrogance ( yes, he knew he was prideful, but that's neither here nor there ) speaking? As much as he wanted to believe that Yuuri loved him back too, he had to accept that there was a chance that this was not a confession after all.

"A-ah! Viktor!"

Viktor was jolted out his thoughts by Yuuri's sweet voice. He waved energetically at him and rushed forward to hug him. He had expected the raven haired man to be surprised, but Yuuri only laughed and hugged back.

Viktor mentally pouted. Although he was glad that Yuuri was getting used to him, his flustered reactions were so cute! He would miss those.

They separated from the hug and Yuuri moved to stand beside him.

"Shall we go then? Phichit would be eagerly waiting. Our apartment is a bit far, but we can take in the taxi!"

Viktor smiled and nodded.

"One more thing Viktor! Please lean down."

Curious, he bent down a little. Did Yuuri have something to whisper in his ear? Ooo~what could it be? Maybe it was about- WAIT.

Viktor rubbed his cheek and binked stupidly at the Japanese skater who was now a few steps ahead of him. D-did he just?

Yuuri looked back and grinned. "Come on Viktor!"

Viktor hurried his face, screaming inwardly. He was convinced that this time, he would not survive. Yuuri's charm seemed to have shot up to the sky, because the model had just kissed his cheek.

How was he going to survive a whole week in Detroit!? Yuuri just landed a critical hit in the first hour after landing a foot in the city!

* * *

"Phichit! What do I do!? Viktor will arrive in exactly 14 hours and 20 minutes and I am so nervous!"

Phichit got up, stood in front of Yuuri, and put both hands on his shoulder.

"Yuuri my friend, I have the best piece of advice for you."

He looked at him straight in the eye and said one glorious word.

"Chill."

But like always, his best friend ignored his perfectly sound advice and instead DID THE OPPOSITE DAMN IT YUURI HE'S JUST AN OVERGROWN RUSSIAN PUPPY!

Calm. Calm. It won't do for him to lose his chill too. His future nieces or nephews – honestly if those two don't get married and adopt 3 dogs and a kid then he was going to kill someone – depend on this.

Yuuri looked at him warily. "Any other ideas? Because you have your 'This is insane but I swear it's gonna work' face."

Phichit beamed. "Yep! Yuuri, you just have to seduce him!"

"WHAT!?"

"Uh-hm! It's brilliant! Just bring out some of that Eros and I swear he'll be a mushy mess on the ground!"

( Phichit decided not to mention that Viktor was already a mushy mess on the ground. He knew how to pick his battles, and convincing Yuuri that Viktor already loved him was a losing one. )

Yuuri looked unsure and ready to protest, but slowly a glint of determination entered his eyes. Phichit smiled to himself. His job was done.

* * *

Viktor looked around the house, marveling at the sheer amount of...homeliness it exuded. It was slightly messy, but had a personal and cozy feel.

There was a soft looking beige sofa in the center, with an armchair near it that had the most adorable dog plushie Viktor had ever seen ( It looked suspiciously like Makkachin ). There were a few random items scattered around ( was that a neon pink mug on the coffee table? ), and numerous pictures on the wall.

It could not have been more different from Viktor's own apartment. He loved it.

Yuuri spread out his arms. "Well, welcome to mi casa."

Phichit emerged from the kitchen at that very moment. "You mean our home, Yuuri," he said teasingly.

Yuuri laughed, a sound Viktor swore he would cherish no matter how many times he heard it. "You know it's just a saying Phichit."

The Thai grinned and turned to Viktor. "Now just don't stand there, come on in! I cooked my super special chilli! Not as good as katsudon though. Both literally and figuratively." He winked at them and sauntered back into the kitchen.

Viktor had enough of experience with innuendos ( he did have Christophe as his best friend ), but he still had to fight hard to quell down a blush because he? And Yuuri? Not like he hadn't thought about it but...it made a difference because it was Phichit who said it. It was basically the equivalent of asking the family.

Oh, and also because it was Yuuri who was the person in question. Everything was an exception when it came to him. Said person, on the other hand, was not even trying to control his blush judging from his cute red cheeks.

Yuuri turned towards him and smiled awkwardly. "Uh you can relax for today and catch up with the jet lag, and I'll show you around tomorrow?"

Viktor wisely didn't comment on the abrupt change of subject, and nodded instead. "That sounds lovely! I would love to explore Detroit with you!"

The smile changed from awkward to affectionate, and Viktor would take whatever small win he gets.

* * *

Vellhell

Okay guys so like many others I have too researched Viktor Nikiforov and here's what I have found. Those who don't know the basics allow me to educate you dingus. So this dude is an ice skater, yeah like those fact glide glide on ice in sparkly costumes you sometimes see when you switch to the sports channel randomly. Yeah, remember? This.

[ picture of teenage Viktor skating ]

But he is not just some sparkly glide dude, he is ADVANCED sparkly glide dude. Like best of the lot legendary level of advanced. I ain't gonna name all his medals, just do a damn Google search, just know that he has basically won every competition there is in figure skating for 7 years straight - 5 if you only see the worlds which is like the supreme boss battle of the sport, second only to the muthafucking Olympics.

So now we have the basics out of the way here's what I have found from stalking through his social media and fan sites.

He has this cute ass poodle which looks REEEEALLY similar to our sweet pudding's deceased poodle ( rip Vicchan ) which I am guessing he probably bought after seeing Nikiforov's, being a fan of him and all

[ picture of Viktor and Makkachin ]

He's basically a half doggy himself ( and no I am not talking about beastality you disgusting asstowns ). Don't be fooled by that calm suave exterior he's more excitable than a 5 year old kid on a sugar high - trust me I have two younger siblings

He spends enough money in one shopping trip enough to feed a small family for a month like have you seen those brands on the bags Jesus Christ where does he gets this money from

He gets his money from his family business. Idk the specifics but his family is pretty well to do something about owning a business that was begun by his great great grandma on his father's side and his mother was an actress ( typical rich and famous marrying rich and famous ) so not like they are short of money.

He also has his parents to thank for his fucking good looks mmh just look at that body and those eyessss. Also thankfully he's not some old geezer ( this guy's 28 ) he just got the silver hair ( IT'S NATURAL THOSE GENES ) from his mother

[ Picture of his father and mother ]

That's all I got folks feel free to add more.

#yuurikatsuki #katsukiy #model #viktornikiforov #figure skating #this guy #THIS GUY #lowkey feeling like a stalker #the things I do for you Yuuri

Hello_bitches_Im_back - reblog

That's...that's a lot of achievements I am SHOOK

beourguest - reblog

A pass from me - this guy would be good for our way too anxious model, I mean ofc love won't solve everything but I am sure it makes it easier to cope

sugar_spice_andeverythingnice - reblog

Mmm I agree but I just hope that Yuuri doesn't feel this kind of people overbearing

ThanksObama - reblog

sugar_spice_andeverythingnice dude he legit has Phichit as a best friend do you honestly think he would mind

Naqiula - reblog

"typical rich and famous marrying rich and famous" just realized Nikiforov and Katsuki qualify too

treesofwisteria - reblog

Naquila lets not forget hot as fuck marrying hot as fuck because damn my eyes are blessed can't wait for the couple photos

hisshissmothafuckas - reblog

Wait guys are they actually even together? Idk and yet you people are already planning a marriage

Sea_whale - reblog

FUUUUUUUU- ARE THEY EVEN TOGETHER!? SOMEONE PLEASE CONFIRM THIS MY CROPS ARE DYING

feelsmetalXalchemist - reblog

There's no official statement so idk but you know what they say, prepare for the worst

* * *

"The food was really good, Phichit!" Viktor exclaimed after they were done with dinner. He meant it, Phichit was probably a chef in his past life. Or maybe anything would taste good after surviving on ninety percent takeout and ten percent bland stuff that came out of his rare attempts at cooking. He was not bad per se, but the food he cooked was just so tasteless!

Phichit's eyes twinkled. "Thank you! I can't wait till the day after tomorrow when you get to taste Yuuri's cooking."

Viktor cocked his head to one side. "What about tomorrow?"

Yuuri replied this time, "It's a secret!" The man smiled mischievously, and oh, was there any expression that didn't look good with his features?

The Russian opened his mouth to reply, but Phichit interrupted, saying that Viktor must be tired from the jet lag and should go to sleep.

Viktor nodded. It was true, he was tired. Wonderful though Yuuri and Phichit's company is, he really should rest if he wanted anything done tomorrow. He hoped the guest room was comfortable.

"So...where is the room in which I will be staying?"

He had no idea what was in the question that made the other two stare at each other, in a silent conversation with only their eyes doings the talking. From what he could understand, Phichit was urging Yuuri to do something which the Japanese wanted to refuse but seemed...strangely reluctant?

After what seemed like a whole minute ( Viktor was not one to shy away from his faults, he knew he was impatient ), the two friends finally turned to him. Phichit had his classic shit eating grin on his face. This could either end fabulously or go horribly wrong.

* * *

It was both fabulous and horribly wrong because it turned out, that the two did not in fact, have a guest room. And Yuuri had not wanted him to take the couch – bless the man – so it was either -

Phichit or Yuuri sleep on the couch, which of course, was not a real option. Viktor wasn't that devoid of social graces. He takes one of the rooms, and the best friends bunk together. Something which Yuuri had planned. He shares a room with one of them.

One guess which one Phichit recommended. They did have extra futons, so he would be taking the floor while Yuuri slept on the bed as usual, but they were still in the same room!

The amount of self control needed would make his spontaneously combust! What kind of a test was this? 'Okay, okay, calm down Viktor, you can do this, do not excessively flirt with him, do NOT make innuendos, you do not want to creep him out.'

He repeated this mantra in his head, hoping to make through the night ( and the week ) without doing anything that would make Yuuri uncomfortable. Thankfully, hugs and compliments were fair game!


End file.
